Slender: Secretos en las Sombras
by LexioRules
Summary: Luís Porter es un joven que vive de forma sencilla en la ciudad de Barcelona... hasta que descubre la existencia de un ser propio de una pesadilla: Slenderman. Desde entonces, Luís vivirá una serie de peligros en las que descubrirá el pasado del ser y todas las vidas que se ha llevado consigo. una historia de misterio, terror y acción. Únete para descubrir el origen de Slenderman
1. Capítulo 1: El Tren

El 17 de marzo de 2009, un tren parte de Paris en dirección a Barcelona. El tren viaja de noche, por lo que está casi completamente vacío, la poca gente que había estaban en vagones separados. Muchos volvían a casa agotados de trabajar. Otros iban a su normalmente desagradable turno de noche.

En cuanto a Luís, volvía de Font-Romeu, donde vivía su buena amiga Emilie. Se había ido a pasar unas semanas a su casa después de dos años sin verla más que en los chats. Luís Porter es un chico de 24 años, de pelo negro que llegaba a unos centímetros debajo del cuello, y ojos marrón oscuro. Vestía con una camisa roja y unos tejanos azul oscuro, llevaba también una chaqueta negra de cuero en ese momento, la noche es fría. Le gusta bastante viajar, es tremendamente curioso y le encanta buscar historias por internet siempre que puede. Pero ese día no pudo, las despedidas siempre son agridulces y tenía que volver a su casa en Barcelona. Había cinco personas más en el vagón como mucho, uno de ellos tirado en el suelo con una botella en la mano, los demás procuraban no acercarse, había otro sentado y dormido. Una señora pálida que miraba al suelo callada y un hombre leyendo el periódico. Todos parecían marchitos y cansados, pero Luís se mantenía despierto y activo, atento a cada detalle a su alrededor.

Aburrido de estar allí, y viendo que aún faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a su destino, se decidió por ir a los demás vagones. Curiosidad tal vez, o tal vez intuición, pero algo le decía que no haría gran cosa en ese vagón. Se levantó y fue directo a la puerta del siguiente vagón y cruzó. No había ni un alma, el silencio solo se rompía con el leve ruido del tren sobre las vías. Cruzó despacio, mirando si había algo interesante. Solo vio un pequeño charco en una esquina, no quiso saber de qué.

Cruzó la puerta al otro vagón, en el cual hacía más frio, solo había un anciano sentado, levantó la mirada tímidamente para ver al chico, instantes después la bajó de nuevo. Luís miró a su alrededor, tan curioso como siempre. El aire era muy seco en ese vagón y el ambiente de lo más frio, incluso parecía haber una tenue neblina que le impedía a Luís distinguir los detalles del suelo. Inquieto, Luís cruzó el vagón y fue al siguiente, el ambiente volvía a ser normal. Había dos personas en el vagón, un hombre uniformado, con una linterna atada al cinturón, seguramente un vigilante que fuera a hacer su turno de noche. Al otro lado del vagón había una chica que toqueteaba las teclas de su móvil sin cesar. Luís se sentó entre ambos y miró por la ventana. La tenue luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en las olas del mar. De pronto, oyó un susurro lejano.

-¿Eh? –dijo Luís sin querer. Las dos personas que había en el vagón le miraron, al ver que no iba con ellos volvieron a su rutina.

El susurro se repitió, no se distinguían las palabras, parecía una lengua extranjera y desconocida para Luís. No obstante, instintivamente miró a la ventanilla que había en la puerta al vagón del que había venido y vio un cuerpo tras ella. No se veía la cabeza, estaba por encima de la ventanilla, solo se veían sus hombros negros. "no puede ser" –pensó Luís– "no había nadie más". Curioso, se levantó y fue raudo a la puerta, la abrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no había nada tras ella. Se adentró más en el vagón, el frio volvió a invadirle. La puerta se cerró automáticamente detrás de él. Luís estaba atónito, juraría que había algo allí, y no podía ser una visión del sueño, estaba bien despierto. Mientras en silencio pensaba que podía haber ocurrido, una mano pálida y anciana le agarró del hombro con fuerza. Luís se giró asustado, y vio al anciano de antes, con los ojos como platos, mirándole fijamente.

-¡Le has visto…! Tú le has visto… –repetía el hombre. Luís notaba la mano temblando en su hombro. El anciano era totalmente pálido, con ojeras de cansancio y una barba de una semana. Su cabello era canoso y tenía un cierto acento francés.

-¿A… a que se refiere?

-¡Esa cosa! –el fuerte aliento del hombre mareaba a Luís– lleva acosándome ya diez años… –cuanto más hablaba el hombre, más se fijaba Luís en su deplorable aspecto; la ropa desgastada y sucia, su pelo despeinado y su fuerte olor. Luís comprendió que ese hombre estaba desquiciado– no-no se puede escapar de él… he vivido con ello diez años…

Luís buscaba una escapatoria, dejar a aquel pobre loco allí y seguir mirando el tren, pero el anciano francés le sujetaba con fuerza.

-tranquilícese, señor. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle? –dijo Luís tratando de calmarle.

-si… si, chico, tú me puedes ayudar –el hombre metió su mano bajo su chaqueta gris gastada y comenzó a sacar un revolver.

Luís se percató y deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo derecho, donde estaba su fiel navaja, no era su primer encontronazo con gente de mal agüero. Inesperadamente, el anciano le ofreció el revólver a Luís

-¡Dispárame! –dijo el hombre

-¿¡Que!? –los susurros volvieron a su mente, mientras el hombre colocaba la pistola en la mano del chico y le cerraba el puño.

-Por favor… no puedo seguir con esto –el anciano le colocó la pistola para que le disparara a la cabeza– justo aquí, necesito acabar con esto… –Luís retiró el revólver y lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No! ¡No pienso hacerlo!

-está bien… –el Anciano cogió el revólver del suelo– tendré que hacerlo yo mismo…

Quitó el seguro y metió el cañón del revolver directo a su boca, mientras preparaba su tembloroso dedo para disparar, las pantallas del tren tuvieron interferencias y las luces parpadeaban. Pero Luís estuvo a tiempo de sacar el revólver y salvarle.

-¡No! ¡Hay otras vías, señor!

-no, no las hay…

-sí, tranquilícese, en ese vagón hay un vigilante, si nos dice quien le persigue podremos ayudarle…

-no… no puede saber nadie que existe… ¡co-corremos todos un grave peligro! Si te lo digo, tú te convertirás en… en…

Luís cada vez tenía más claro que aquel hombre necesitaba atención medica lo más pronto posible, solo necesitaba tranquilizarle y entretenerle para ir a buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

-mire, siéntese y dígame que le ocurre, quien le persigue… y esto me lo quedo yo –Luís cogió el revólver y se lo guardó bajo la chaqueta– no queremos desgracias. Ahora dígame, ¿quién le persigue?

-no, no puedo… si lo hiciera… tu…

-vamos, dígamelo.

-¡no, no! –aunque Luís no lo supiera, el anciano veía una sombra sobre Luís. Una sombra amenazadora que les observaba a ambos

-¡dígamelo, dígamelo!

-Sle-sle… –el anciano agarró a Luís del pecho y acercó su boca a la oreja del chico. Y con un gélido aliento, le dijo con un hilo de voz:– Slenderman.

Luís abrió los ojos como platos al oír esas palabras. Conocía bien a ese ser de diferentes leyendas, pero siempre tuvo claro que eran sandeces. El anciano se tranquilizó misteriosamente, empezó a jadear. Luís, preocupado, salió rápidamente del vagón y buscó al vigilante.

-Disculpe, ¡en ese vagón hay un hombre que necesita atención medica! –el vigilante se levantó raudo y acompañó a Luís al vagón, pero el hombre ya no estaba.

-Chico, aquí no hay nadie –dijo el Vigilante, de mala manera– déjame descansar, ¿quieres? Me espera una larga noche y no estoy para jóvenes bromistas.

El vigilante abandonó el vagón mientras Luís se quedaba inmóvil, pensando cómo podía haber desaparecido, y más en el estado en el que se encontraba. Aún sin entenderlo, Luís se sentó en ese vagón y se puso a pensar. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue lo de "Slenderman". Lo conocía como una leyenda urbana que corría por internet. Se habían hecho videos falsos, videojuegos, leyendas… ¿cómo podía un anciano desquiciado conocer las historias de tal ser? En todo caso, ¿dónde había ido el anciano? No podía haberse esfumado. El tren comenzó a frenar lentamente, había llegado a la estación de Barcelona. Las puertas del vagón se abrieron y Luís se levantó para irse y las luces empezaron a parpadear. En un momento dado, Luís vio, una sombra altísima, de piernas y brazos larguísimos, la visión terminó instantes después, no obstante dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás del susto, y luego la luz volvió. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, pero rápidamente salió por la puerta antes de que se cerraran. El Tren volvió a irse, y Luís se adentró en las oscuras calles nocturnas de Barcelona, pensativo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sombras

Luís empezó a caminar por las oscuras callejuelas de Barcelona. Se conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, y evitaba las calles colapsadas de gente durante el día, por lo que se sabía atajos por las estrechas calles. Andaba casi a ciegas, se sabía tan bien el camino que no necesitaba ver nada. Mientras caminaba, mirando al suelo callado, comenzó a pensar sobre aquel extraño hombre del tren. Slenderman… de las muchas historias que corrían por la Red que Luís leía, Slender sería la que menos conocía. Le parecía una leyenda absurda y con muchos tópicos, aunque la mayoría de leyendas de terror lo son para él. Slenderman consistía en un ser alto, de piernas y brazos muy largos y sin rostro. También se dice que tiene tentáculos y que secuestra a niños… pero Luís no sabía más. En cuanto al misterioso anciano, sí que era sospechoso que conociera la leyenda a esa edad. Dice que un ser le perseguía, ¿sería Slender?

Luís recordó también la efímera visión que tuvo justo antes de salir del tren, desde luego vio algo, pero las luces parpadeantes suelen ser engañosas.

Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato de camino, levantó la mirada del suelo para saber dónde se encontraba. Reconoció el lugar, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa, pero el aire se había vuelto frío de pronto. Raudo salió de allí y fue a un bloque de edificios específico. Mientras sacaba sus llaves, notó un aire gélido rozándole la nuca, se giró rápidamente a ver que había detrás de él, pero solo vio la oscuridad más allá del portal del edificio. Lentamente, se giró y colocó las llaves en la puerta de vidrio semitransparente. Entró al interior y fue directo a las escaleras y comenzó a subir. Llegó al primer piso y tuvo que girar para seguir las demás escaleras, y pudo ver una sombra tras el vidrio de la puerta, difuminada. Luís empezaba a creer que el cansancio le estaba provocando visiones, así que no se anduvo con miramientos y subió un par de pisos más. Llegó a su desordenado piso, la mesa llena de botellas y servilletas usadas, la cocina a reventar de platos y vasos por limpiar, y la ropa tirada por el suelo. Luís lo sabía, no era el chico más ordenado de la ciudad, pero tampoco había nadie para replicárselo. Fue a su habitación y apartó la ropa de la mesa y encendió el ordenador, como todas las noches. Pudo ver por fin la hora, eran las tres de la madrugada, pero Luís estaba acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela y dormirse por la mañana temprano, una vida despreocupada, sin reparos ni prisas… a Luís le gustaba vivir así, cosa que a muchos les molestaba. Luís, rememorando las leyendas de Slender comenzó a buscar por internet historias, datos o cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a entender que podía saber el anciano del ser.

Reunió la información que ya tenía: Ser extremadamente alto, de piernas y brazos largos, trajeado, sin rostro, y en ocasiones con tentáculos. Es asociado con interferencias y fallos en aparatos eléctricos. Sus supuestas apariciones se han producido en una gran cantidad de lugares, muy dispares entre sí.

Luís recordó en ese momento el revólver del anciano, buscó su chaqueta y lo sacó de un bolsillo. Se pensó un buen rato que hacer con él. ¿Para que querría Luís un arma? Se la quitó para evitar que el hombre se suicidara… definitivamente, se decidió a guardarla al fondo de un cajón abarrotado de cachivaches inútiles. Se sentó frente al ordenador y comenzó a buscar información.

Tras una hora de búsqueda, encontrando historias falsas, videos engañosos y fotos trucadas, encontró en un Blog un artículo que, según el autor, fue sacado de la central de policía francesa:

En el artículo aparecía una fotografía con dos niñas y un niño jugando en el parque, mirando a la cámara, y al fondo a la derecha un hombre trajeado, la fotografía tenía un sello con las palabras "poste de pólice, Peumaigre". El artículo decía asi:

"fotografiado en la tarde del 13/4/1975. Los niños aparecidos (de izquierda a derecha) son: Diane Eugene, Elizabeth Eugene y Jacques Gilbert. La fotografía fue tomada aproximadamente tres horas antes de la desaparición de Jacques Gilbert. El hombre trajeado de la foto, aunque todavía sin identificar, fue el principal sospechoso de ser el secuestrador del chico. La investigación cerró en 1999"

-Hum… –comenzó Luís– también hay otros casos en Francia… puede que esto tenga alguna relación con ese hombre. –Luís se guardó el artículo en un documento Word y siguió mirando. Pero de pronto, el ordenador comenzó a fallar, teniendo interferencias, el móvil se encendió solo, las luces parpadearon y Luís recibió un calambrazo de un enchufe– ¡Au! ¿¡Que ocurre!?

Luís se levantó de la silla y vio como los aparatos electrónicos comenzaban a fallar y parpadeaban sin parar. Fue hacia la puerta del piso, para ver si también fallaba en el resto del edificio, abrió la puerta y todo iba correcto fuera, así que quitó la corriente del apartamento para no llevarse otro susto. Preocupado porque alguien estuviera toqueteando los cables de luz del edificio, bajó al portal y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Para su sorpresa, la sombra de antes seguía allí, en la puerta, totalmente estática. Luís se acercó a la puerta, preparó su navaja. Poco a poco agarró el pomo y lo giró, la sombra seguía inmóvil, no obstante, empezaron a salir protuberancias de ella y se movían, lúcidas y desordenadas. Luís tragó saliva, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. No había nada al otro lado… ¿una visión? ¿El cansancio? No, estaban sucediendo muchas cosas extrañas en muy poco tiempo. Cerró la puerta y subió de nuevo. Trató de encender la luz de nuevo, pero posiblemente un cortocircuito había averiado la luz. Todo estaba a oscuras. Luís fue directo a un armario y sacó una linterna de un cajón, comenzó a buscar velas, otras linternas o fuentes de luz con batería, notó una tenue luz en su cuarto, se acercó para ver que sucedía, y vio que la pantalla del ordenador seguía encendida. Extrañado, se acercó lentamente y vio que se había abierto una Nota Rápida de Windows. La leyó de cerca, solo había una frase, en un idioma extranjero: "Вы наступны". Luís desconocía aquel idioma, pero por la escritura podía notar a simple vista que tal vez era una lengua eslava o germánica. El ordenador se apagó de pronto, los susurros volvieron a los oídos de Luís. Luís comenzó a andar por la casa, vigilando, una extraña paranoia le envolvió. Con toda la luz de la casa sin funcionar no podía hacer nada más que descansar… ¿pero quién podría descansar después de todo lo sucedido? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir al sofá, en la sala de estar, el único lugar del apartamento mínimamente iluminado por las farolas de la calle. Se sentó, apuntando con la linterna el resto de la casa, vigilando que no hubiera ningún intruso. Luís estaba completamente paranoico, no quería perder de vista ni un segundo a las sombras que se movían por la casa, cuando notó una cálida brisa en su mejilla, miró a la ventana, el sol ya salía, disipando la oscuridad del apartamento. Aliviado, Luís apagó la linterna y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. En un parpadeo, vio una alta sombra que se erguía frente suyo, pero algo le inducía al sueño cada vez más. De la sombra salían numerosos tentáculos, cada vez más y más largos, y aproximándose hacia el chico. Pero Luís cerró los ojos y cayó en el sueño.


	3. Capítulo 3: El Inquilino

Luis se despertó frente a la pantalla de su ordenador. Estaba abierto el documento que contenía el artículo que Luis se había guardado. Miró la hora, eran las doce de la mañana, la luz funcionaba perfectamente.

-fue todo… ¿un sueño? –Luis no distinguía la realidad del sueño en ese momento, miró atentamente a su alrededor– era tan… real.

Luis volvió a mirar el artículo, fijándose en el nombre del niño secuestrado, Jacques Gilbert. ¿Tal vez podría ser el anciano del tren? ¿Y si, de pequeño, fue secuestrado por un hombre con traje y se pensara que era Slender? Con los años, tendría un trauma y se obsesionaría, hasta el punto de querer suicidarse… pero las piezas no encajaban, era poco probable que el concepto de "Slenderman" existiera por aquella época, además, el anciano dijo que llevaba siendo perseguido diez años, pero por otro lado, tenía sentido: Jacques tendría 15 años en el 75, en la actualidad debería tener unos 50 años, sabiendo el estado de locura en el que se encontraba, incluso podría ser más joven. Luís quiso desvelar el misterio, así que cogió su mochila con las llaves y su cartera, se vistió y fue raudo hacia la estación de nuevo, el único lugar donde podría encontrar de nuevo a Jacques. Sábado al mediodía, las calles abarrotadas de gente, Luís cogió un atajo por las callejuelas de Barcelona.

-Odio que se acumule tanta gente…

Luis fue caminando con tranquilidad, memorizando todo lo que tenía hasta el momento. Uno de los "problemas" de Luis es que a veces es muy lanzado, sin saber las cosas bien o como hacerlas, trata de lograr su objetivo ciegamente. Sabía que debía ponerse a pensar antes de actuar, pero era demasiado impulsivo.

Luis andaba por las oscuras y abandonadas calles de Barcelona, le gustaba estar solo y poder pensar en sus cosas sin que nadie le molestara. En un momento dado, Luís pasó por una callejuela que desprendía un olor putrefacto, se paró un momento a analizar el olor y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía normal hasta que miró detrás de él, en la salida de la callejuela se abría un pequeño banco de niebla que no dejaba ver nada a Luis, pero entre la niebla se distinguía una sombra, la misma que vio en el portal. Asustado, Luis empezó a correr en dirección contraria, siguiendo el camino memorizado. Mientras corría, unos extraños susurros entraron en la cabeza de Luís, le hablaban en una lengua extranjera y en tono amenazante. Al fin, Luis salió de las callejuelas y casi entra de lleno en la carretera abarrotada de coches. Miró atrás, ya no había peligro, el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora, pero cruzó la calle para seguir, la estación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Luís llegó a la estación de nuevo, dispuesto a descubrir cualquier cosa del anciano, quien sospechaba que era Jacques Gilbert. Nada más entrar vio a toda la gente yendo de un lado para otro con prisas. El ruido no dejaba escuchar los mensajes grabados que salían de los altavoces. Luís fue directo hacia la recepción, para preguntar dónde podía denunciar, a la vigilancia de la estación, la desaparición de Jacques. Pero de pronto, oyó una voz lejana, camuflada entre el ruido, miró a su izquierda y vio a un perdido chico que preguntaba a cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

-Disculpe… eh, perdone, pero… –nadie le hacía caso, pero Luís sí que se fijó más en él.

Era rubio, de pelo no muy largo, sus ojos eran azul claro y aparentaba unos 23 años. Luís se acercó al chico, le comprendía a la perfección, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado en una estación desconocida, perdido y sin que nadie le hiciera caso. Tal vez por compasión o comprensión, Luís decidió ayudarle.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Oh… si, por favor. Verá, busco…

-espera, aquí hay mucho ruido. Mejor fuera. –Luis y el chico salieron de la estación y el ruido cesó por completo– mucho mejor… aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Jacob Gaspard Eugene, un placer. ¿Y usted…?

-Luís Porter Codina. Y no me trates de "Usted", por favor. Ahora dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-pues… es mi primera visita a Barcelona, y no es precisamente de placer, por lo que no pude organizármelo bien y no sé dónde hospedarme.

-conozco un hostal de precios muy módicos por aquí cerca… pero no nos quedemos aquí en medio, vayamos a algún bar.

-No tengo dinero a mano…

-¡Eso no es problema! –dijo Luis, sacando su cartera.

Luís invitó a Jacob a un café en una terraza cercana al parque Güell. Mientras se lo tomaban con calma, Luís miró atentamente a Jacob y recordando sus apellidos: "Gaspard Eugene"… lo había oído antes, estaba seguro.

-Así que… eres francés, ¿eh, Jacob?

-Sí, de un pueblecito cerca de París.

-Pues hablas muy bien el español, ¿tienes familia por aquí?

-No, pero mis abuelos eran españoles, durante la Guerra Civil tuvieron que huir a Francia. Mi padre y posteriormente yo fuimos educados en español.

-Interesante… y dime, ¿qué te trae por Barcelona?

-Pues es precisamente… mi padre. Desde que mi madre murió hace unos años está destrozado y dejó una nota diciendo que quería ir a Barcelona y se había fugado. Iré a demandar su desaparición a la policía.

-Vaya… pues espero que le encuentres. A un par de manzanas en esa dirección hay un hostal llamado Alogar, es barato y creo que tienen folletos informativos por si quieres visitar la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias. Bueno, creo que tendría que ir al hostal ya. Un placer. Sr. Luís

-De nada, hombre. A ver si nos vemos otro día. ¡Oh, y suerte con tu búsqueda!

Luís y Jacob se despidieron mutuamente y cogieron caminos separados, Jacob al hostal, y Luís a su apartamento. Nada más llegar, Luís se puso a hacer unos fideos rápidos y le dio un buen trago a la lata de cerveza. Seguidamente, fue a su cuarto dispuesto a chatear en su ordenador o mirar sus páginas habituales. Nada más sentarse en la silla de escritorio y mirar la pantalla, vio atónito de nuevo un mensaje en las Notas Rápidas: "Вы наступны". La misma frase de nuevo.

-No puede ser –dijo Luís, levantándose rápidamente de la silla –pero… ¡si fue un sueño! Fue un sueño… –repetía una y otra vez.

Luís miró el reloj del ordenador, las ocho de la tarde, ya casi había anochecido por completo, pero todos los recuerdos del sueño volvieron, las sombras, la luz, aquel ser… no eran un sueño, Slender existía, estaba seguro. Jacques lo sabía, y lo había sufrido durante diez años. Ya se decidió, salió de la casa y arrancó su Ford Kia, el cual casi nunca usaba para moverse en la ciudad, y fue directo hacia la estación. Entro lo más rápido que podía, impetuosamente había decidido ayudar a ese hombre como fuera. Fue a recepción.

-Vengo a demandar una desaparición. Ayer por la noche un hombre desapareció en uno de sus trenes.

-¿Sabe usted el nombre?

-Jacques Gilbert

-… No nos consta ningún billete a nombre de ningún Gilbert, ni de subida ni de bajada.

Luís pensó un momento, ¿y si Jacques nunca hubiera bajado del tren? O, al menos, no en la estación. Luís volvió raudo al coche, Jacques debía estar en las vías, o en algún lugar entre la estación de Barcelona y Badalona, ya era de noche. Tan curioso e impetuoso como siempre, comenzó a pensar en Jacques y en la criatura. Si de verdad existía, Jacques no desapareció por sí mismo, Slender se lo llevó. La única esperanza de Luís era que el hombre siguiera allí, en las vías, así que fue directo a la autopista, calculando el lugar preciso donde Jacques desapareció. Recordaba que debía ser cerca de la playa, ya que poco antes miró el mar desde la ventana, así que siguió las vías del tren desde la carretera buscando una zona cercana a la playa. Al fin encontró una zona que coincidiera, pero la carretera se desviaba. Se bajó del coche y avanzó un poco más, había una valla que impedía el paso, más allá de esta solo oscuridad. Volvió al coche, cogió una linterna y saltó la valla, comenzó a caminar al lado de las vías, observando atento. Solo veía lo que alumbraba la linterna, las grises nubes tapaban la luna y las estrellas. Mientras caminaba, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, el camino era llano, se oían las olas del mar al otro lado de las vías. De pronto, vio una sombra a lo lejos, comenzó a correr hacia ella, alumbrándola con la linterna, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no era natural, se movía de forma lúcida, y los brazos eran tan largos que llegaban al suelo. Uno de ellos comenzó a alargarse en dirección hacia Luís, hasta que una mano negra le atravesó el pecho y cayó al suelo. La linterna se le había caído también y fue rápido al cogerla de nuevo y alumbrar a la sombra, pero ya no estaba. Se levantó y fue hacia donde la había visto, una neblina empezó a cubrirlo todo. Siguió caminando, mientras volvían aquellos susurros, de pronto vio una luz difuminada entre la niebla, fue directa hacia ella y viendo que no era una, sino varias. Cuando logró llegar a aquella luz y la niebla se disipó, vio dos coches de policía y una ambulancia. Se acercó más y vio que tras un cordón policial estaba el cadáver de Jacques en el suelo, muy cerca de las vías. Había una marca de sangre que salía de su boca hasta un pequeño charco rojo en el suelo. Un policía se interpuso.

-Aquí no puede estar. –el policía agarró a Luís para que no pasara.

-¡Yo conozco a ese hombre! ¡Estaba ayer en el tren!

-¿¡Como dice!? –el policía le soltó un segundo y Luís se acercó más al cadáver.

Desprendía un olor putrefacto y tenía sangre en su mano izquierda. Al lado de la mano había un extraño símbolo escrito con sangre: un círculo algo grande con una X que lo atravesaba saliendo los bordes de la X del círculo. El policía volvió a agarrar a Luís y pretendía arrastrarlo lejos del cadáver.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos, joven…


	4. Capítulo 4: Buscando

La policía se llevó a Luís a comisaría, donde prepararon una interrogación para aclarar el misterio. Luís se sentó en una silla, cuando apareció un cuarentón vestido con el uniforme de policía, su pelo era negro, corto y encrespado, con algunas canas, tenía una barba de tres días. Dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta con informes del caso y se sentó frente a Luís.

-Veamos… Luís Porter Codina. Tutora legal: Carmen Codina Hernández. Residencia: Barcelona. Residencia del tutor legal: Madrid –el policía miró de reojo a Luís– ¿y eso?

-… –Luís suspiró y respondió– Mi padre me trajo aquí hará unos cinco años. Como era un alcohólico era yo quien le cuidaba.

-En el informe consta como fallecido. Motivo: accidente de coche.

-Así es… aquella noche había sido escogido para que condujera de vuelta, pero se pasó con las copas y… en definitiva, me independicé y decidí quedarme aquí.

-De acuerdo, todo en orden. Si no le importa, Luís, empezaremos con el caso. ¿Dice que conocía a ese hombre?

-En efecto, el otro día volvía de Francia y hablé con él. Tras eso desapareció.

-Dígame, Luís, ¿qué le dijo exactamente?

Luís pensó un buen rato antes de contestar, pensó que era mejor omitir la parte relacionada con Slender, o lo tomarían por loco.

-Lo cierto es que el hombre estaba desquiciado, incluso tenía la intención de suicidarse con un revólver. Estaba obsesionado con que "algo" le perseguía, estaba completamente paranoico. Después de la conversación fui a avisar a un vigilante que había en otro vagón, y al volver no estaba…

-Hum… todo lo que dices encaja en el informe, se tendrá en cuenta tu testimonio. Y lo cierto es… que dejando de lado las pruebas forenses que debemos hacer aún, todo indica que podría tratarse de un suicidio… hace diez años murió la esposa de ese hombre, desde entonces ha presentado muchos síntomas de locura. En fin, gracias por su ayuda, Luís –ambos se levantaron y el policía le abrió la puerta a Luís, pero este esperó un momento antes de salir.

-dígame, el hombre se llamaba por casualidad… ¿Jacques Gilbert? –el policía se sorprendió mucho al oír aquel nombre, se quedó pensativo unos instantes y se puso serio.

-No. Su nombre era Frederick Gaspard. –Luís abrió los ojos como platos al oír el apellido "Gaspard"

De pronto, oyó a lo lejos una voz familiar. Resonaba en la recepción de la comisaría.

-¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Está ahí mi padre, ¿verdad?!

Luís salió del despacho del policía y fue a la recepción a ver qué ocurría, allí vio como Jacob Gaspard trataba de pasar, con dos policías impidiéndoselo.

-Tranquilícese, le atenderemos más tarde.

-¡No, allí está mi padre y lo sé!

Luís se dio cuenta de que uno de los dos policías era quien se lo llevó cuando encontraron el cadáver, avanzó hacia ellos y trató de pararles.

-¡Es mi amigo, puede pasar! –el policía vio a Luís y asintió.

Jacob se acercó a Luís y este le miró en silencio. Jacob le miró de reojo, inseguro, Luís negó con la cabeza y puso la mano sobre su hombro, no era necesario decir más. Jacob asimiló lo que sucedía y abrazó a Luís mientras lagrimaba. Luís alargó el abrazo un buen rato, le recordó al día en que perdió a su padre, en una situación muy semejante. Luís tuvo la… "suerte" de que nunca se llevó bien con su padre, pero la tristeza de Jacob y su afán por encontrarle demostraban su amor.

Mientras la policía hablaba con Jacob, el inspector que atendió a Luís volvió y le puso la mano en el hombro a Luís.

-Mira, chico… quiero que sepas que, si tienes cualquier problema… pregunta por el Inspector Rafael Rodríguez, di que son asuntos familiares.

El Inspector Rodríguez se alejó dejando a Luís extrañado, dedujo que el caso le había interesado de alguna manera. Luís miró pensativo el pasillo por donde se había ido el Inspector Rodríguez, buscando la relación entre aquel hombre y todos aquellos acontecimientos. Jacob salió de la interrogación, miraba al suelo callado y se sentó en un banco. Luís se sentó a su lado y trató de animarle.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Jacob… –Jacob seguía callado, mirando al suelo– si quieres… puedes quedarte un tiempo en mi apartamento.

-M-muchas gracias, Luís… pero no quiero estorbarte.

-Tranquilo, siento… la necesidad de ayudarte. Hasta que vuelvas a Francia puedes quedarte por aquí, hasta que se aten cabos en el caso.

- *snif* Gracias, Luís. –Jacob se levantó y Luís le acompañó hacia la salida– Luís…

-¿Si, Jacob?

-¿Crees que mi padre se suicidó de veras?

-… –Luís calló un rato, pensando que contestar– lo cierto es que no lo sé. Pero no le des más vueltas a su muerte, puedes hablarme de él en el apartamento.

Luís fue hacia su coche, que había sido cogido por la grúa y llevado a la comisaría en busca de posibles pruebas. Un policía le dio las llaves y se subió con Jacob. El camino transcurrió en silencio, Jacob todavía lo asimilaba, Luís sabía la verdad, sabía quién era el asesino… pero no podía decírselo a su amigo. ¿Cómo se le puede decir a un amigo que su padre ha sido asesinado por un ser como Slender? El coche llegó al portal.

-Aquí es… –Luís y Jacob subieron al tercer piso y entraron en el caótico apartamento– ya sé que no está muy ordenado, pero se puede vivir en él.

-¿¡Pero esto que es!? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo Luís, viendo como Jacob empezaba a recoger la ropa.

-Odio el desorden, ¡dime donde está la lavadora y el armario y empiezo a recoger!

-Jeje… –Luís sonrió al ver a Jacob distraído con algo que no fuera la reciente muerte de su padre.

Pero algo seguía distrayendo a Luís, había tres misterios: Porqué Slender mató a Frederick Gaspard, porqué se había manifestado ante Luís en aquellas ocasiones, y por último… ¿Qué relación tenía el Inspector Rodríguez en todo esto, como para interesarse en el caso hasta el punto de considerarlo, "asuntos familiares"?


	5. Capítulo 5: Dudas

-De veras que no era necesario que hicieras la cena, Jacob.

-Si voy a estar aquí al menos haré algo de provecho –dijo Jacob sirviéndole la sopa a Luís en la mesa. Seguidamente se sentó– y bueno… ¿cuáles son los horarios, donde duermo, a qué hora…?

-Al final del pasillo tengo una habitación sin usar, te pondré un colchón para que duermas. Y no hay horarios, aquí uno se va a la hora que quiera al sitio que quiera.

-Vaya vida… yo creo que así no podría vivir mucho tiempo, me largaría al extranjero –ambos se rieron entre dientes– bueno, si me lo permites, creo que estos días ordenaré la casa mínimamente.

-Tú mismo, pero tienes trabajo. Y dime... ¿quieres que hablemos del tema…? –Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

-no me importa, al fin y al cabo nos puede ayudar a saber el porqué de todo esto… creo que todo esto empezó hace diez años, cuando mi madre, Elizabeth, murió en un accidente, cayó por un acantilado y fue encontrada por mi padre, cuando salió a buscarla –Luís escuchó atento aquella explicación, parecía haber cierta pauta: muy posiblemente Elizabeth fuera asesinada por Slender, tras morir, Frederick sufre sus acosos, y una vez muerto le había tocado a él, a Luís– desde entonces, mi padre ha tenido síntomas de locura… recuerdo que una noche me desperté al oír un disparo, al salir de mi habitación vi a mi padre con un revólver, había un agujero de bala en la pared, creía que había alguien –Luís frunció el ceño al oírlo, Jacob nunca vio nada paranormal, pero Frederick sí que vio a Slender. ¿Por qué solo las víctimas que escoge Slender le ven? Y aún más misterioso: ¿porque tardó diez años en matarle?– los médicos diagnosticaron locura esquizofrénica, estuve cuidando de él todos estos años. El hombre entrañable y cariñoso que conocía se había vuelto loco. Un día dejó una nota… que decía, escrito con temblores, que se iba a Barcelona huyendo de "aquello que le acosaba"…

Luís suspiró, tras una larga pausa retiró su plato y lo llevó a la cocina, tras eso fue a su habitación y se puso con el ordenador. Jacob recogió sus cosas de la mesa y cruzó el pasillo para prepararse su cuarto. Luís se conectó a internet y por casualidad vio a su buena amiga Emilie conectada, abrió el Chat.

-Hey, Emilie –empezó Luís.

-¡Hola, Luís! –contestó ella a través del chat.

-¿Conectada a estas horas?

-Sí, me costaba dormir. Solo han pasado dos días desde que te fuiste y ya te empiezo a echar de menos…

Emilie era una amiga de la infancia de Luís. Se conocían desde parvulario y ambos vivían en Madrid, hasta que Emilie se tuvo que ir a Font-Romeu con su familia cuando tenía 15 años. Luís se quedó en Barcelona al morir su padre cuando tenía 21 años, cada cierto tiempo se veían en persona, o él iba a Francia o ella a España, pero el resto del tiempo chateaban.

-Jeje, me tomaré eso como un halago… oye, últimamente me he interesado por un crepypasta.

-¿Cual esta vez? –dijo ella bromeando.

-pues… la de Slender –ella era semi-experta en crepypasta, se sabía los más famoso, y Slender era uno de ellos.

-vaya, pensé que no te gustaba esa historia.

-ya… pero últimamente me… hablaron de él y me he puesto a cotillear, ya me conoces. Me gustaría que buscaras cosas también.

-¡de acuerdo! Ya sabes que me gustan mucho los crepypastas. Si esperas un rato te traigo cosas interesantes.

-OK.

Emilie se desconectó del chat un buen rato, mientras tanto, Luís se sentó en su cama a descansar. Pensó un buen rato en el Inspector Rodríguez y en Jacob y la historia de su familia. ¿Qué querría el Inspector que le haya interesado? Miró su ordenador unos instantes, se levantó y se puso a buscar. Buscó en Google: "Inspector Rodríguez, Barcelona" y vio un artículo en Wikipedia:

"Rafael Rodríguez Gilbert

Rafael Rodríguez (1967 – actualidad) es un inspector de policía reconocido en Barcelona. Nacido el 22 de junio de 1967 en Peumaigre, Francia. Fue nombrado Inspector de Policía en 1938 y hasta la fecha ha resuelto todo tipo de casos."

-¿Gilbert…? ¡Jacques Gilbert! –Luís abrió el documento con el Artículo de Gilbert y leyó la inscripción del sello: "Poste de Pólice de Peumaigre"– el inspector… ¿conocía a Jacques Gilbert? Un segundo… –Luís siguió leyendo, se fijó en el nombre de una de las niñas: "Elizabeth Eugene" Luís recordó las palabras de Jacob: "cuando mi madre, Elizabeth, murió…" y su apellido "Gaspard Eugene"…– ¡Jacob era hijo de Elizabeth! Entonces… Slender mató a Jacques Gilbert, quien tiene algún tipo de familiaridad con el Inspector, años después muere Elizabeth, quien conoció a Jacques, diez años después muere Frederick, marido de Elizabeth… ¿Quién será el siguiente? –de pronto, sonó un pitidito del ordenador, Luís puso el chat, había un nuevo mensaje de Emilie.

-¡he encontrado algo muy interesante! –Emilie puso un enlace, Luís lo abrió y apareció una imagen con un círculo atravesado por una X. Luís lo reconoció como el símbolo que dejó Frederick antes de morir– dicen que es el símbolo de Slender. Según un crepypasta, se ha visto tallado en el tronco de algunos árboles o dibujado con tizas en la roca –Luís se guardó la imagen en una carpeta apodada "crepypastas"

-gracias, Emilie, me guardaré la imagen.

-¡si te es útil dímelo!

-muchas gracias, me voy a dormir, ¡a ver si te conectas mañana!

-lo mismo digo, ¡adiós!

Luís cerró todas las ventanas abiertas y se levantó para ir a la cama, cuando de pronto vio, horrorizado, que más allá de la puerta de su habitación solo había oscuridad. De los bordes de la puerta salía un aura negruzca que iba entrando cada vez más en la habitación. De las paredes que tocaban la puerta salieron cuatro largos tentáculos que se iban pegando a la pared mientras se arrastraban. Luís sacó su navaja rápidamente, amenazando a aquello que hubiera tras la puerta. De la puerta salió una mano pálida y ensangrentada, la mano se acercó a Luís, revelando su brazo cubierto por una manga negra. Luís se retiró hasta la pared, tirando el cuadro que había colgado y la mano se alargó hasta tocarle el pecho. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, solo había visto el brazo del ser y ya se había quedado inmóvil. De repente, la mano le atravesó el pecho y Luís cayó en un profundo sueño…

-¡Luís, Luís, despierta! –Decía la voz lejana de Jacob. Luís se despertó y vio a Jacob preocupado.

-¿Qué… que ocurre?

-¡Menos mal! Llevo diez minutos tratando de despertarte, ¡casi llamo a una ambulancia!

-Em… tranquilo, Jacob. Es habitual en mí eso, a veces tengo el sueño muy profundo… –mintió Luís.

-Uf, pues avisa, me diste un susto de muerte…

-tranquilo… ¿qué hora es?

-las nueve de la mañana, dormilón.

-¿¡tan temprano!? ¡Pues déjame dormir más!

-bueno, aquí te dejo, ¡pero en una hora te despierto!

Jacob cerró la puerta de la habitación al salir. Luís se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuadro que había en la pared, era un cuadro que, en realidad, era un poster con el Creeper, del juego Minecraft, pero a Luís se le ocurrió enmarcarlo para que no se rompiera. Luís recordaba que, cuando apareció Slender, el cuadro se cayó, pero ahora seguía donde estaba.

-no, no fue un sueño –dijo Luís, pensando en voz alta mientras cogía el cuadro cuidadosamente– no me engañas, Slender. Esta vez no. –Luís sacó el cuadro, revelando una marca de sangre en forma de mano, marcada en la pared– ¿Porque haces esto? ¿Qué escondes…?


	6. Capítulo 6: Respuestas Inconexas

Luís se puso a investigar en cuanto pudo, se pasó varios días pegado al ordenador sin encontrar nada. Jacob se quedó en el apartamento y poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a aquella desordenada vida. Slender no aparecía casi nunca, Luís a veces se sentía observado, pero al mirar a su alrededor no había nada, pensó que tal vez Slender se hubiera olvidado de él. Pero Luís seguía investigando día tras día, incansable, sentía la necesidad de descubrir el porqué de todo aquello: El Inspector, la pauta de Slender, los asesinatos… algo los conectaba, ¿pero el que?

Una noche, Luís preparó pizza para los dos y se sentaron a la mesa, Jacob empezó a quejarse del desorden.

-Que manía tienes de dejar los restos de comida por todas partes, ¡es desagradable!

-Por favor, ¡pareces mi madre…! ¿De dónde salió esa obsesión tuya con el orden?

-Supongo que de cuidar a mi padre… el pobre estaba loco y cada día tenía que limpiar la casa y apartar cualquier cosa para que mi padre no se tropezara. Un mínimo de dos veces por semana se rompía algún mueble.

-Vaya… ahora me arrepiento de haberlo preguntado.

-Nah, tranquilo. Ya lo llevo cada vez mejor. Lo único que me reconcome es… ¿qué hacías tú en la comisaría el día en que encontraron a mi padre?

-Pues resulta… que yo conocí a tu padre en el tren, cuando él huía de Francia. Además, encontré el cadáver de tu padre en el mismo momento en que la policía lo hizo.

-Entonces te estaban interrogando… ¿y pudiste ayudar? ¿Tú sabías como murió mi padre?

-… –Luís dudó que contestar y Jacob lo notó. Le miró de reojo mientras Luís se inventaba algo– bueno… en el tren me dijo que quería suicidarse, así que muy posiblemente lo hiciera.

-… supongo. –terminó Jacob antes de llevar su plato a la cocina.

Luís volvió a su cuarto y encendió el ordenador. Como siempre, abrió su correo en busca de noticias, publicidad o cualquier cosa. Al ver que no había nada, abrió otra ventana y se puso a buscar información. Media hora después de no encontrar absolutamente nada, sonó un pitido: tenía un nuevo mensaje. Al volver a su correo vio un mensaje, cuyo remitente era anónimo, abrió el mensaje y leyó:

"tienes dudas, buscas respuestas. Yo tengo las respuestas. Sé qué te persigue, siempre observa aunque no siempre se deja ver. Sé qué respuestas buscas. Montnegre, El Corredor. Ven y tendrás las respuestas, Luís Porter Codina"

Luís se extrañó mucho al leer el mensaje, lo releyó un par de veces más y luego se lo guardó. Buscó en internet: "Montnegre, El Corredor" y le salió un mapa. Luís no conocía demasiado bien Cataluña, pero Montnegre estaba moderadamente cerca de Barcelona, pasado Mataró. Tras acabar de guardar los datos que necesitaba se acostó, no tardó demasiado en dormirse, pero ojalá hubiera tardado, tuvo horribles pesadillas. Luís abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una vieja choza de madera, estaba oscuro y era de noche, se oía el llanto de un niño. Siguiendo aquel sonido, subió por unas escaleras, cada paso que daba la escalera crujía y resonaba en la casa. El piso de arriba era más oscuro y macabro aún. El llanto venía de una pequeña habitación, un niño vestido con harapos se escondía bajo una mesa y lloraba, tapándose la cara. Luís se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquilo, pequeño, no tengas miedo. ¿Qué te pasa?

El niño miró a Luís con dos cuencas vacías por ojos mientras gritaba con la boca tremendamente abierta. Empezó a llorar sangre mientras Luís agonizaba de terror. En ese momento Luís despertó de la pesadilla, su corazón palpitaba a más no poder y había empezado a llorar. Se tranquilizó como pudo y se levantó de la cama. No le dio tiempo a prepararse el desayuno cuando vio a Jacob cogiendo las llaves para irse.

-Me voy un buen rato, han llamado de la comisaría diciendo que querían hablar conmigo sobre mi padre.

-Oh, bien… ¡bien! –pensó Luís en voz alta recordando que debía ir a Montnegre.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Oh, nada. Ve, yo tengo que ir a hacer un recado también.

Jacob se fue y Luís desayunó rápidamente para coger las llaves del coche e irse. Yendo por la autopista, pasada la ciudad de Mataró, vio el Montnegre a lo lejos, una montaña donde se encuentra El Corredor, un parque natural. Se desvió y comenzó a subir por la carretera de tierra, tras un buen rato de camino se topó con un desvío en el camino. Rutas hacia izquierda y derecha.

-Mierda, ¿qué camino escojo ahora? –de pronto sonó un pitido, un mensaje en su móvil. Lo encendió y solo había un dibujo apuntando a la izquierda (ß). Luís dudó un segundo, pero definitivamente tomó el camino de la izquierda y entró en pleno bosque. Los arboles eran altos y robustos, solo se oían los pájaros, el viento moviendo las hojas y el paso del coche sobre la tierra. El silencio se vio interrumpido por la música del móvil, alguien le llamaba.

-¿Diga? –preguntó Luís nada más coger el móvil.

-Camino correcto –dijo una voz distorsionada– deja el coche ahí y avanza un poco más a pie.

-¿Porque…?

-Simple precaución. –terminó la voz justo antes de colgar el teléfono.

Luís se lo pensó unos instantes. Pero definitivamente se bajó del coche y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, observando en busca de cualquier anomalía en el paisaje. Al poco rato el camino se acabó en una pequeña explanada de tierra, en medio de esta había una pequeña caja de cartón. Luís se acercó con cautela y poco a poco la abrió. Dentro solo había un sobre, Luís lo cogió y se percató de que, unido con un clip, había también dos fotografías: la primera era en blanco y negro, salía un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, una mujer de pelo negro y vestido blanco y un niño en medio, detrás había una mansión. La otra fotografía era de carné, solo con la cara de un hombre aproximadamente de 35 años, llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo rizado. Se entreveía una bata blanca en el cuello.

Luís abrió el sobre, dentro había más fotografías, pero estas con un nombre y una fecha. Había muchas fotografías, pero parecían estar en orden cronológico. La primera estaba en blanco y negro, era un hombre trajeado, calvo y con cara de pocos amigos; debajo ponía "Krabe Irinov 1913 – 1958" las dos siguientes fotografías estaban también en blanco y negro "Mikael Kernaboyl 1943 – 1958" y "Loik Kernaboyl 1950 – 1958" ambos eran de pelo y ojos negros, pero Loik era más joven y tenía el pelo más corto, los dos chicos iban vestidos con ropa vieja y gastada. Las siguientes fotografías ya eran en color. Las primeras se las miró rápidamente, pero llegó a una más interesante: "Jacques Gilbert 1960 – 1975". La siguiente era una mujer rubia: "Diane Eugene 1956 – 1999" después estaba otra mujer rubia, la madre de Jacob: "Elizabeth Eugene 1959 – 1999" y por último, el padre de Jacob: "Frederick Gaspard 1955 – 2009" Luís se percató de que muy posiblemente, esa fuera la lista de víctimas de Slender. Pero entonces, Luís se estremeció al ver que la última fotografía era la suya, "Luís Porter Codina 1985 – ?". Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras repasaba una y otra vez las fotografías. ¿Quién era el científico de la fotografía? ¿Por qué salía él mismo en una de ellas? Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, al notar un olor chamuscado en el aire y que empezaba a hacer mucho calor, miró a su izquierda y vio que entre los arboles había una luz rojiza que se propagaba por todo el bosque a gran velocidad. Pronto todo el bosque estaba incendiado, Luís se guardó el Sobre bajo la chaqueta y fue hacia el camino donde había dejado el coche, pero un árbol se precipitó muy cerca, impidiéndole el paso. Tratando de sortearlo, siguió por una ruta entre el fuego, el suelo era negruzco y Luís inhalaba el nocivo humo mientras seguía por el pequeño sendero. En un momento dado, Luís vio entre las llamas y el humo una sombra muy alta, caminaba con zancadas pesadas, movía sus larguísimos brazos casi rozando el suelo, iba algo encorvado. El ser pasó de largo al lado de Luís y parecía que, allá donde fuera, el fuego se movía con él. Luís siguió corriendo y encontró el camino donde había dejado el coche y siguió corriendo, pero el humo le envenenaba, atontándole. Acabó rindiéndose y cayó al suelo, poco a poco cerró los ojos, mientras veía un coche de policía acercándose y al Inspector Rodríguez saliendo de él y corriendo hacía Luís…


	7. Capítulo 7: Slender

Luís despertó en el despacho de Rodríguez, todavía estaba algo mareado y confuso. El inspector estaba sentado en su sillón cuando se percató.

-Oh, ya has despertado. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

-¿¡Que hacía usted allí!? –saltó Luís.

-Aquí hago yo las preguntas.

-¡De eso nada! No creo que usted llegara antes que los bomberos… ¿¡me estaba siguiendo!?

-Escúcheme, señor Porter, este no es momento para absurdeces como esas…

-No, usted sabe algo de todo esto, usted conoció a Jacques Gilbert… –la cara del inspector cambió en el acto, mirándole con una fulminante mirada– ¡dígame que sabe sobre estos asesinatos!

-No, señor Porter –el Inspector agarró a Luís de la camisa y le miró amenazante– ¡usted va a decirme que sabe de mi hermano!

Luís abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una revelación y pensó un momento que contestarle al inspector.

-Su hermano… desapareció en el 75, ¿me equivoco?

-Si… –comenzó Rodríguez, soltando al chico.

-Es este chico, ¿cierto…? –Luís sacó de su chaqueta el sobre y buscó la fotografía de Jacques Gilbert. El inspector le quitó la fotografía y el Sobre para inspeccionarlos bien a fondo.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto…?

-En el bosque, alguien me guió hasta allí. No sé quién, pero parece estar informa…

-¿¡Sabes quién era!?

-No, solo me llamó en una ocasión y su voz estaba distorsionada…

El Inspector calló un rato, mientras inspeccionaba una a una las fotografías. Tras eso miró a Luís de reojo, volvió a guardarlas en el sobre y se lo guardó bajo la chaqueta.

-Esto se queda conmigo, son pruebas.

-¡pero no puede quitarme eso…!

-¡aquí hay una lista de diferentes fallecidos, son pruebas del crimen, señor Porter…! Esta conversación ha terminado, volveremos a llamarle cuando tengamos más información.

Luís no dijo nada y se marchó del despacho. Justo al salir de la comisaría de Gracia (para quienes no conozcan Barcelona, hay varias comisarías, y una de ellas en Gracia, un barrio algo importante), el móvil recibió un nuevo mensaje, Luís se quedó algo confuso al ver el mensaje:

"no te preocupes por tu coche, lleva aparcado en la Calle de Dénia desde las 11:00 PM. Cortesía de "D.R" PD: el Incendio no estaba previsto"

¿Quién era "D.R"? ¿Sería el mismo que guió a Luís hasta el sobre? Luís volvió en dirección a su casa por el camino de siempre, pensando en todas aquellas situaciones que, en apenas una semana, habían sucedido. ¿Por qué Slender tarda tanto en matar a sus víctimas? Además, en cuanto mata a una, empieza a acosar a otra. Y entre las victimas siempre hay algún tipo de familiaridad. Luís cruzó una callejuela estrecha mientras ataba los cabos sueltos. Cuando, de pronto, se dio cuenta de una conexión:

-hasta que una víctima no da a conocer a otra persona que Slender existe… ¡slender no mata! Y una vez ya hay otra persona que sabe de Slender, Slender mata a su víctima y empieza con el siguiente. Eso explica porque hay una conexión entre víctima y víctima, hasta que una no recurre a otra como ayuda, Slender no mata… ¡por eso acosa! Obliga a sus víctimas a que pidan ayuda a otra persona. Eso explica porque… porque Frederick no quería decirme nada de Slender… él sabía que si me lo decía ambos correríamos peligro, pero yo le forcé a decírmelo, y ahora él ha muerto… no debo decirle a nadie nada de est-

De pronto, Luís escuchó un susurro en su cabeza, el tiempo parecía haberse parado por completo. Luís se sintió completamente incomodo, algo le decía que alguien le vigilaba…

Luís notó un gélido aliento en su nuca. Lentamente, se giró para ver el imponente ser que le observaba a, apenas, un metro de él. Era alto, aproximadamente tres metros, sus piernas y brazos eran raquíticos y mucho más largos de lo normal. El ser le miraba algo encorvado, no tenía rostro alguno, ningún pelo adornaba su cabeza. Iba enfundado en un traje negro, con una corbata roja descolorida y se entreveía una camisa blanca debajo. El ser desprendía un olor putrefacto, el mismo que Luis percibió en el cadáver de Frederick y en el callejón días antes. Tragó saliva, estaba paralizado y no podía moverse, pero su curiosidad le llevaba a observar a aquel ser atento. Lo conocía bien, las descripciones que circulaban por la red eran exactas, era el denominado "Slender Man". El Ser acercó su cara a Luís y este notó el aire cada vez más frío, Luís seguía sin poder moverse en absoluto. No podía correr, huir… solo esperar y ver que iba a hacer el ser. Sabía que podía matar, ya lo había hecho antes y lo volvería a hacer, "aún no –pensó Luís– ¡su pauta no es esta!" Slender acercó su brazo a Luís y apuntó con su dedo índice. Su mano era pálida y huesuda, la fue acercando a la frente del chico, quien sentía su corazón palpitar a un ritmo alarmante. Sus piernas no respondían, se desesperaba. Tampoco podía hablar para pedir ayuda. El dedo poco a poco se acercó hasta su frente hasta, al fin, tocarlo, tras eso, Luís perdió totalmente el conocimiento.

Cuando Luís abrió los ojos, se encontraba en medio de un bosque, tirado en el suelo. Todo parecía difuminado y confuso. Luís se levantó y miró a su alrededor, a su derecha había una gran mansión, la reconoció como la mansión que salía en una de las fotografías. Avanzó lentamente hacia ella y abrió la puerta con fuerza, en el interior de la casa todo estaba oscuro y destrozado, solo entraba luz por las rotas ventanas. Luís vio una mancha de sangre seca en el suelo del vestíbulo, se acercó con cautela, y la examinó, cuando de pronto notó un pálpito potente, miró a su derecha y vio a Slender en una puerta, observándole. La cabeza de Luís daba espasmos violentos, lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse la frente con la mano, se arrodilló en el suelo, notando su corazón palpitar alarmantemente y viendo cada vez más difuminado. Levantó la vista, Slender le miraba muy cerca, amenazante, mientras sus tentáculos se acercaban. Y al fin, Luís volvió a desmayarse, para aparecer en otro lugar completamente distinto. Esta vez, era una casa vieja, negruzca y antigua, a su derecha había un niño sentado en el suelo, llevaba una bufanda y una chaqueta polvorienta, estaba llorando. Lo reconoció como el niño de la última pesadilla que tuvo, se acercó con miedo, pero esta vez escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, un joven chico, de ojos y pelo negro, con camisa blanca sucia y tejanos rasgados, acababa de subir las escaleras y fue rápidamente con el niño; comenzó a hablarle en un extraño idioma mientras el niño levantaba la cabeza. El niño ya tenía un rostro normal, de ojos y pelo negros, semejantes al del otro chico, lo único extraño era la marca azul que tenía en su frente, era el símbolo de slender: el círculo y el aspa que lo cruzaba. El pequeño negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza mientras el adolescente le hablaba. Mientras Luís observaba la escena, los susurros de Slender volvieron y le dio otro espasmo en la cabeza. Tras eso, Luís podía entender lo que decían como si hablaran su idioma.

-Tranquilo, Loik. Los hombres de traje ya se han ido.

-¡No, no, no! –repetía el niño una y otra vez.

De pronto sonó la madera romperse y el adolescente se giró rápidamente para ir a las escaleras de nuevo. El niño se volvió a tapar la cara, llorando. Luís decidió ir a ver que ocurría fuera de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que ahora flotaba a escasos centímetros del suelo. Llegó a las escaleras y vio como el chico estaba frente a un pequeño grupo de hombres trajeados con sombrero, el que más resaltaba era uno calvo y trajeado, de ojos azul muy claro.

-Señor Irinov, ¡le prometo que le daré el dinero pronto!

-no puedo esperar más, Mikael… –el hombre se puso cara a cara con el adolescente, amenazante y le dio en el pecho con el dedo índice– si mañana no nos traes el dinero a las siete de la tarde… nos llevaremos lo que más te importa. –el hombre miró a Luís y por un segundo su rostro se desvaneció y se asemejó increíblemente a Slender. A Luís le empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza. El hombre bajó la mirada y volvió a la normalidad– he dicho.

Todos los trajeados se fueron de la sala y el chico miró a las escaleras, ahora tenía en la frente el símbolo de slender, como una cicatriz, negruzco.

La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora era de noche y Luís estaba en el bosque. Vio que había alguien con una linterna a lo lejos, se acercó y vio a Frederick Gaspard, padre de Jacob, aunque algo más joven. Buscaba a alguien desesperadamente. De pronto apareció una mujer rubia y ambos se abrazaron. "¿Elizabeth Eugene?" –pensó Luís– Elizabeth comenzó a hablarle, asustada, pero Luís no podía oír lo que decían. Curiosamente, Luís se fijó que Elizabeth tenía el símbolo de Slender en la frente, negro. Elizabeth parecía estar describiendo algo que había visto y Frederick le miraba extrañado. De pronto, en la frente de Frederick se marcó el símbolo de Slender de color negro, y en la frente de Elizabeth la marca se volvió roja. Elizabeth apuntó, horrorizada, entre los árboles y Frederick enfocó con la linterna, estaba Slender. Frederick sacó su revólver y le disparó, inútilmente. Ambos se fueron corriendo en dirección contraria y Slender se acercaba lentamente a Luís, este estaba inmóvil y no podía hacer nada, mientras se acercaba Luís tuvo una visión con todos los cadáveres de las víctimas de Slender con la marca en la frente, pero roja como la sangre. Al final, Luís se vio en un lugar completamente negro y flotando, frente suyo estaba Slender, quien invocó sus tentáculos, los cuales se fueron enrollando uno a uno en las piernas y brazos del chico, hasta que Slender tocó la frente de Luís con su dedo índice, marcándole con su símbolo negro. Luís despertó en ese instante justo, estaba de nuevo en la callejuela. Se levantó como pudo y miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. No dijo nada, simplemente se quedó un rato en silencio y asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia su apartamento.


	8. Capítulo 8: Sospecha

Luís llegó hasta su apartamento, aún confuso y atónito. Nada más entrar Jacob se levantó del sofá alarmado.

-¡Luís! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? –Luís seguía sin decir nada, con los ojos como platos, y se sentó en el sofá. En la televisión daban la noticia del incendio en Montnegre, Luís apuntó a la televisión con la mano temblorosa.

-¡Estaba… allí!

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y qué coño hacías allí!?

-Iba a… buscar una cosa.

-Pero dime que pasó, ¿cómo escapaste del incendio…?

-El Inspector Rodríguez me ayudó, estaba por allí cerca.

-Ahora que lo dices… no importa. Recordaba algo de la comisaría…

-¡Es verdad!, ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-¡Eso no es importante ahora! Debes descansar y…

-Nah, tranquilo, estoy bien. No dejemos que este incidente afecte a nuestra vida –dijo Luís, tratando de distraer a Jacob, quien le miró de reojo.

-De… acuerdo. Esta mañana fui a la comisaría porque ya le han hecho las pruebas forenses a mi padre, por lo visto fue… asesinado –Luís tragó saliva.

-Y… ¿se sabe quién? -Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-Todavía no. –Luís se retuvo un suspiro al oírlo y se levantó.

-Bueno, voy a ir a mi habitación a relajarme. ¡Avísame para la cena! –en cuanto Luís cerró la puerta de la habitación, se dio un cabezazo contra la pared– ¿¡Que hago ahora…!?

Mientras tanto, Jacob se quedó sentado en el sofá, pensativo. Recordaba las palabras del policía una y otra vez…

"-Buenos días, señor Gaspard. Supongo que querrá saber los detalles cuanto antes.

-Así es… –contestó Jacob– por teléfono me avisaron de que ya habían hecho las pruebas forenses.

-Señor Gaspard, me duele mucho decirle que su padre fue asesinado.

-¿¡QUE!? –exclamó Jacob levantándose bruscamente

-Tranquilícese, deje que le demos detalles –un policía sentó a Jacob de nuevo– desde el principio del caso supimos que algo había atravesado la garganta de Frederick, provocándole un agujero que atravesaba el cuello y la boca. Tras las pruebas forenses pudimos aclarar que el impacto fue frontal y a gran distancia, muy seguramente impacto de bala.

-¿Encontraron la bala?

-No, pero deducimos que estaría en la escena del crimen. Fuimos a inspeccionar pero ni rastro de balas, sospechamos que el asesino fue a la escena del crimen para eliminar las pruebas y llevarse la bala.

-¿Algún sospechoso?

-bueno… si hay uno. Yo mismo vi cómo, a parte de la policía, hubo otro chico en la escena del crimen, "Luís Porter…"

-¿¡Luís!? ¿¡Insinúa que Luís es el asesino!?

-tranquilo, señor Gaspard, solo digo que es el único sospechoso por haber estado en la escena el crimen… el Inspector Rodríguez ha ido ya en su busca. Nos dijo que sospechaba de él y que estaba vigilándole. Ahora mismo, si no nos han informado mal, Rodríguez está siguiendo al señor Porter en la autopista, en dirección a Mataró.

-¡Oiga, Luís no es el asesino! Avísenme cuando encuentren al verdadero asesino. –dijo Jacob levantándose y abriendo la puerta para salir del despacho.

-No digo que Luís Porter sea el asesino… –Jacob se quedó en la puerta un rato más, escuchando– solo digo que, si sigue viviendo con él, tenga cuidado."

Jacob mantenía en su mente aquellas palabras una y otra vez. Tenía claro que Luís no era un asesino, pero desde luego le estaba escondiendo algo, siempre evitaba hablar de Frederick y nunca le contaba detalles de lo que hacía.

Mientras tanto, Luís se puso a investigar de nuevo. Mientras buscaba información sonó el pitidito del correo, Emilie había entrado en el chat.

-¡Hey, Luís! ¿Qué hay?

-Ah, hola, Emilie… –Luís no escribió nada un corto rato, y luego le pregunto– oye, ¿te importaría buscar una cosa?

-¿El qué?

-Es una frase de un… crepypasta. El problema está en que no sé qué significa: "Вы наступны". Creo que podría ser ruso…

-OK. Tú déjamelo a mí y ya buscaré que significa.

-¡Muchas gracias! –Luís escondió la ventana del chat y se puso a buscar por su cuenta.

Acabó aburriéndose de buscar y se puso las manos en los bolsillos pensando que hacer, en ese momento notó un bulto en el bolsillo derecho, eran las dos fotografías que venían a parte en el sobre, las únicas que Luís mantenía. Se las miró bien, una era un científico de ojos verde oscuro, algo joven, gafas y pelo negro rizado. La otra fotografía era familiar, con una mujer, su hijo y otro científico frente a una mansión. Lo primero que le resaltó en la fotografía era la posibilidad de que fueran el mismo científico, pero pronto descartó la idea al ver que el científico de la fotografía familiar era más adulto, con barba y el pelo castaño y corto. Tras eso se fijó en la mansión que había detrás, era la misma que vio en una de las visiones de Slender, solo que en la visión estaba en ruinas.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que, si no recuperaba las demás fotografías, no podría seguir investigando. Sonó el pitido, nuevo mensaje de Emilie.

-¡Lo encontré! El mensaje es "Eres el Siguiente" en Bielorruso, terrorífico, ¿no crees? –Luís abrió los ojos como platos y no contestó, Slender le había avisado la misma noche que mató a Frederick y ni se había percatado.

-¿Bielorruso dices? –preguntó Luís finalmente, tras rato de meditar.

-Sí, se asemeja al ruso estándar, pero ya que es otro país, su gramática cambia considerablemente. Pese a todo es fácil confundirlo, su escritura es la misma.

-Muchas gracias, Emilie –Luís guardó aquellos datos en el mismo documento donde tenía el artículo de Jacques Gilbert, hermano del Inspector– yo creo que me voy a cenar, ¡adiós!

Se despidieron y Luís se fue a hacer la cena. Como no tenía mucha hambre, se preparó un simple Sándwich. Se sentó en la mesa y vio a Jacob viendo la tele en el sofá.

-¿No cenas…?

-Yo ya cené hace media hora. ¡Estabas tan distraído con el ordenador que ni te diste cuenta!

-Vaya, Jeje… pues mañana tengo pensado ir a comisaría, a preguntarle algo al Inspector.

-Tú mismo, yo me quedo aquí.

Luís se fue a dormir algo más pronto de lo normal, agotado por todo lo sucedido. Jacob se quedó poco más, pero se fue a su habitación a dormir. En cuanto el silencio se apoderó del apartamento, una neblina se coló por las rendijas de la ventana y comenzó a avanzar a ras de suelo, hacia la habitación de Luís. Entre la neblina, dos protuberancias negras reptaban por el suelo, sinuosas. Luís dormía en su cama sin percatarse de nada, cuando las dos protuberancias comenzaron a erguirse y a enredarse entre ellas, hasta pegarse por completo. De la masa negra salieron numerosas protuberancias pegajosas que poco a poco tomaban forma hasta formar un cuerpo humano, cubierto por un traje y de una altura considerable. Su rostro estaba vacío. Slender se colocó la corbata y miró a Luís fijamente. Poco a poco alargó su brazo para tocarle con el dedo índice en la frente, tras eso Slender se empezó a convertir en un vaho blanquecino lentamente, y se introdujo en el cráneo de Luís, provocándole pesadillas.

Luís abrió los ojos y vio las vías del tren a su izquierda, a lo lejos se oía una respiración pesada. Luís no podía moverse, al menos no por voluntad propia. Todo se cubrió de neblina y cuando se disipó, el cuerpo en el que se encontraba Luís estaba frente a un desesperado Frederick, quien tenía el símbolo de Slender en la frente, marcado en un rojo brillante

-¡S-sé que vas a hacerme! ¡Romero me avisó…! –le decía a Luís– Por favor Slender, acaba conmigo… ¡pero ten piedad de ese pobre chico del tren, él no tiene culpa! –Luís se percató de que el cuerpo en que se encontraba era el de Slender, como si pudiera ver lo que él veía– Perdónale, ¡te lo ruego! ¡Acaba con todo esto! –Slender negó con la cabeza y apuntó a Frederick con su dedo índice– ¡No lo hagas, Loik, no lo-!

Un tentáculo negruzco salió casi disparado hacia la boca de Frederick, atravesándole la garganta por completo. El cuerpo del hombre cayó al suelo, sobre su propio charco de sangre. Slender se acercó hacia Frederick con un par de zancadas, mientras este dibujaba el símbolo de Slender con el dedo. El ser miró a Frederick una vez más, y vio como el símbolo en su frente se desvanecía, junto a su respiración, y finalmente, el cuerpo quedaba inerte por completo. Una vez más, la neblina cubrió Slender para hacerle aparecer en otro lugar, esta vez en el tren, justo cuando Luís iba a salir, Slender le miró apenas unos instantes antes de que todo se volviera borroso y la visión se llenara de interferencias.

Luís despertó en ese instante, con el corazón a mil y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Se palpó la frente en busca de alguna anomalía, todo andaba correcto. Se quedó sentado en la cama mientras se tapaba la cara. Luís nunca pudo olvidar aquella visión, en la que se vio a sí mismo, mirando a Slender asustado, y con la marca en su frente, verificándolo como una de sus víctimas.


	9. Capítulo 9: La Marca

Cuando Luís se había vestido y había salido de su habitación, Jacob estaba desayunando. Sin decirse nada, Luís se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar con Jacob, al terminar, cogió las llaves del apartamento y abrió la puerta.

-Me voy a comisaría, ¿de acuerdo? –Jacob solo asintió con la cabeza y Luís se fue.

Cada uno haciendo su vida, pensaron que su relación se había vuelto muy tensa en apenas dos días. Uno por la opinión de la policía respecto al otro. Otro por conocer la muerte del padre del susodicho sujeto. Jacob suspiró, queriendo eliminar aquellas sospechas e hizo vida normal. Luís bajó por las escaleras recordando su plan, había pensado una manera "sencilla" de robar las fotografías del Inspector. Repasando el plan una y otra vez, Luís ni se percató de que una neblina cubría sus pies, entre la neblina se movían dos protuberancias negras que le seguían. Luís cerró la puerta del portal antes de que las protuberancias le alcanzaran. Luís no perdió ni un segundo mientras caminaba por las calles sucias y dejadas de Barcelona camino a la comisaría.

Poco tiempo transcurrió cuando llegó al edificio en cuestión y entró. Miró su reloj, antes de hacer nada esperó unos minutos y preguntó en recepción.

-Disculpe, necesito hablar con el Inspector Rafael Rodríguez.

-Ahora no está disponible, está haciendo papeleo –dijo la recepcionista sin apartar la vista del monitor de su ordenador. Luís esperó un rato mirándola, hasta que se le ocurrió que decir.

-Por favor, es bastante importante… dígale que son "Asuntos Familiares" de parte de Luís.

La recepcionista le miró de reojo unos segundos antes de suspirar y levantarse. El chico pudo entrever tras una puerta como la mujer entraba en el despacho del Inspector y hablaba con él. Poco después ambos volvieron a recepción, el Inspector le hizo un gesto a Luís con la cabeza en señal de que le siguiera, una vez llegaron al despacho y se sentaron, el Inspector le miró y respiró profundamente.

-… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues verá… –Luís miró el reloj de nuevo, todo debía estar según lo planeado– es sobre su hermano, Jacques Gilbert…

-Ya lo sabes todo de él, no te puedo decir más.

-No le creo, estoy seguro de que usted sabe algo que ni la policía ni nadie más sabe… algo de la desaparición de su hermano.

-¿Como eres tan perspicaz…?

-Lo noté cuando se puso tan nervioso el otro día, en cuanto supo que sabía la historia de su hermano sospechó de mí. ¿Que sabe usted, que no quiera que nadie sepa?

-… Cuando era muy pequeño, mi hermano y yo jugábamos en un parque que había cerca de casa de unas amigas, Diane y Elizabeth. Llevábamos aproximadamente una semana allí, jugando cada día. Mi hermano me decía que tenía miedo de "un señor que nos observaba", por desgracia no le creí. Pero un día, mi hermano se fue al bosque, dejándome solo. Yo era un niño y tenia miedo a la soledad, así que me adentré para encontrarle, y lo vi al lado de un hombre, quien le agarraba el hombro con su pálida mano. Ese hombre es lo que mas nítidamente recuerdo de mi infancia: Era alto, y quiero decir MUY alto. Iba trajeado y caminaba algo encorvado… Y seguro que no me crees, pero… yo diría que no tenía cara.

Luís tragó saliva al oírlo. ¿Por qué el Inspector vio a Slender, pero no es una víctima? Tras eso volvió a pensar en el objetivo, miró de nuevo el reloj, ya era la hora y no había sucedido lo planeado. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a sudar.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras saber…?

-Pues… –Luís intentaba inventarse una excusa sin resultado, secándose el sudor que goteaba de su cabello mientras escuchaba los susurros de Slender en su cabeza. Poco a poco entendía lo que decían, parecía un idioma extranjero, tal vez el mismo de la nota que encontró días atrás, Bielorruso. Volvió a mirar al inspector.

-¿Y bien…? –Justo en ese momento, entró la recepcionista, diciendo que alguien había llamado al Inspector– Espera aquí –le dijo a Luís justo antes de salir del despacho.

En cuanto Luís se aseguró de que nadie miraba, se levantó y comenzó a inspeccionar los cajones de la mesa del inspector Rodríguez, buscando las fotografías. Entre informes y documentos varios, había un sobre con el sello policial, en su interior, las fotografías. Comprobó que estuvieran todas, faltaba la de Jacques Gilbert. Comenzó a buscar por los demás cajones, pero ni rastro de la fotografía.

Mientras tanto, Rodríguez contestaba al teléfono.

-¿Rafael Rodríguez…? –dijo una voz de mujer anciana.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Se trata de alguna emergencia?

-¡Ay hijo, que alegría oírte!

-¿Perdone…?

-¿No eres mi nieto, Rafael Rodríguez Eustaquio?

-No, se equivoca, ¡soy el inspector de policía Rafael Rodríguez Gilbert! –Dijo ya algo enfadado.

-¡Ay perdona hijo! Es que nunca me acuerdo de como era… ¿no conoces a mi nieto? –La anciana comenzó a contarle su vida al inspector mientras Luís buscaba la fotografía.

Desesperado, Luís tiró por error una pequeña foto enmarcada que había sobre la mesa. Al cogerlo y comprobar que no se había roto, vio que era la foto de Jacques Gilbert, hermano del inspector. Pensó en llevársela, pero recapacitó y la dejó tal y como la había encontrado, en cuanto se volvió a sentar, escuchó la voz del inspector en la otra sala:

-Tranquila señora, y no vuelva a equivocarse de número, ¿eh? –tras colgar, volvió a su despacho y se sentó frente a Luís –Perdona la interrupción, pero tuvimos un problemilla en recepción… y bien, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme?

-Supongo que no… simplemente decirle que siento mucho lo de su hermano…

-Tranquilo, no tienes culpa de nada, y tampoco te culpo por que quieras saber de que va todo esto. Llevo detrás del secuestrador de mi hermano muchos años, por eso me hice policía… Y sé que hay algo común en todas sus víctimas, siempre aparece un extraño símbolo cerca de los cadáveres: un círculo marcado con una X que lo atraviesa… Pero tú, Luís, no tienes nada que ver con todo esto, no tienes porqué preocuparte. Ya puedes irte.

Luís se levantó y se fue del despacho, consciente de que el inspector no tenía razón en cuanto a que él no tenía nada que ver.

El Inspector miró la fotografía de su hermano mientras Luís se iba, cuando vio que este ya salía de la comisaría, abrió un cajón, para comprobar que el sobre con las fotografías había desaparecido. Entristecido, se apoyó en la mesa cubriéndose la frente con la mano, Luís había cometido un delito grave, y estaba obligado a detenerle.

Tras salir de la comisaría y comprobar que mantenía el sobre bajo su chaqueta, Luís cogió su móvil y tecleó rápidamente. No tardaron en responder.

-Te debo una, Emilie –le dijo Luís– Muchas gracias. ¡Llamaste en el momento justo!

-De nada, hombre. Pero no me involucres más en tus movidas si tienen que ver con la poli, no quiero meterme en líos.

Mientras tanto, un misterioso personaje escuchaba la conversación en una habitación a oscuras, solo iluminada por los monitores de varios ordenadores y cámaras de vigilancia.

"Descuida, yo tampoco espero meterme en más líos, ¡hasta otra, Emilie!"

Sonó como se colgaba el teléfono, el personaje comenzó a teclear en su ordenador. En una pared de la sala había decenas de fotografías de personas de todo el mundo, en la mayoría estaba sellado el símbolo de Slender en rojo o negro. Entre las fotografías estaban Luís y el Inspector. El personaje terminó de teclear, de los altavoces sonó la voz del Inspector Rodríguez.

-"¿Diga?"

-Deja que el chico siga investigando –dijo la voz masculina del personaje.

-"¿Tú otra vez? ¿¡Quien eres!?"

-No puedes saber la verdad, si la supieras correrías mucho peligro –para Rodríguez, la voz del hombre sonaba distorsionada –Deja que el chico investigue el caso, confía en mi.

-…Solo quiero que me digas algo… ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu vida, la mía, y posiblemente la de muchos inocentes están ahora en sus manos.

El hombre colgó y se miró la fotografía del inspector, marcada con un signo de interrogación, seguidamente cogió la de Luís y la guardó en un cajón de la mesa.

Jacob estaba en el apartamento de Luís, haciendo vida normal. Cogió su móvil al ver que Luís estaba tardando más de lo habitual, pero se dio cuenta pronto de que no tenía batería. "Mierda, a saber donde está el cargador… –pensó– la última vez que lo vi fue en la habitación de Luís"

Jacob se dirigió a la desastrosa y desordenada habitación de Luís, llena de ropa y cables de cargadores y consolas por el suelo. Suspiró y comenzó a inspeccionarla. Tras varios intentos fallidos y poner orden en la habitación, comenzó a inspeccionar los cajones del armario, cuando rozó algo frío y metálico. Dudoso, extrajo del cajón un revólver que se escondía entre la ropa desordenada, lo miró atónito. ¿Qué hacia un revólver en la habitación de Luís? Entonces recordó las advertencias de la policía acerca de Luís. Él había estado en la escena del crimen y fue interrogado, siendo el principal sospechoso. También recordó las reiteradas veces que Luís se iba y nunca decía a donde. Siempre procuraba no hablar sobre su padre o sobre lo que le explicaba la policía. ¿Y si Luís era realmente el asesino de su padre, Frederick? Jacob no podía ni imaginarlo, pero no obstante ahí estaba, las pruebas lo apuntaban, su comportamiento lo delataba, y ahora había encontrado la posible arma del crimen. En ese momento, sonó la puerta del apartamento y los pasos de Luís acercándose.

-¡Ya he vuelto! –Dijo este alegre.

Jacob tragó saliva, si había matado a su padre, ¿que le haría a él si se enterase de que era el asesino? Se escondió la pistola en la espalda y poco a poco se incorporó para mirarle

-Bien, ya empieza a ser tarde… –dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que ha hecho nunca.

-Es que ya sabes como es el Inspector, se enrolla y se enrolla hablando de sus cosas… Por cierto, ¿que haces en mi habitación?

-Em… buscaba el cargador de mi móvil…

-Ah, pues creo que esta sobre la mesita. –Luís se acercó y Jacob comenzó a sudar, la mano de Luís pasó cerca de Jacob, acercándose a la mesa, mientras Jacob se movía hacia un lado y se escondía mejor la pistola. Luís sacó el cargador de entre un manojo de cables sueltos y se lo ofreció a su compañero– ¡aquí tienes! –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-G-gracias. Creo que me voy a mi habitación un rato. –Jacob fue raudo y cruzó el pasillo hasta su habitación, donde cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Volvió a mirar la pistola y pensó:

"¿Es Luís un asesino?"


	10. Capítulo 10: El Pasado

-G-gracias. Creo que me voy a mi habitación un rato. –Jacob fue raudo y cruzó el pasillo hasta su habitación y Luís volvió a quedarse solo.

-Que extraño… bueno, al menos ya tengo lo que quería –sacó de su bolsillo las fotografías y, mientras se sentaba frente a su ordenador, las revisó.

La que más impresión le hizo fue la de un hombre calvo y trajeado, con cara seria. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que sospechó que se la hicieron sin su previo permiso. Mientras encendía su ordenador fue mirando las demás. Se fijo que no llevaban el Sello Policial, tal vez el inspector decidiera guardárselas para él mismo. El ordenador se encendió y Luís puso su correo, tras eso miro la fotografía de Frederick Gaspard, y pensó: "¿quien puede haber hecho estas fotografías?" "¿Cómo es posible que, pese a conocer a Slender y sus victimas, este no sea una de ellas?"

En ese momento sonó un pitido, se había abierto un chat en el correo. Los datos del otro usuario permanecían ocultos.

-"Estas haciéndolo bien, debes seguir buscando."

-¿Quien eres? –tecleó Luis.

-"DR" –contestó– "Necesitas ayuda, estas cerca de conseguirlo, mientras no le cuentes a nadie más lo que viste, no te pasara nada"

-Entonces, ¿como es posible que tu lo sepas?

-"No puedes saber toda la verdad aún, sería muy peligroso para ambos"

-¿¡Porqué!? –El informador no contestó. Luís no pudo hacer otra cosa que estirarse hacia atrás, inclinando la silla. Estaba hablando con el mismo tipo que le dijo donde estaban las fotografías y le había guiado, pero aun así no podía saber la verdad. Todas las preguntas que le rondaban a Luís se resumían en una palabra: "¿Porqué?". Tras una larga pausa, volvió a sonar el pitido del chat.

-"Puede saber lo que piensas" –respondió finalmente– "Aunque tu no lo veas, esta ahí, en tu cabeza. Has visto la neblina, ¿no? Sigue siendo él. Siempre esta en tu cabeza, puede saber lo que piensas y lo que haces en todo momento, es por eso que escojo bien mis palabras. –Luís sintió un escalofrío al leerlo, imaginando a Slender en su cabeza– Esta jugando contigo, él es el gato y tu el ratón. Pero no te cazará hasta que encuentre otro ratón al que perseguir… Debes seguirle el juego un poco más, Porter. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, y no debes desistir. Aún no te puedo ayudar como desearías, lo se, pero hare lo que pueda. Y me temo que… cuanto más sepas de él, más te va a afectar.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-"Que si sigues descubriendo cosas, a Slender no le va a gustar, y cada vez se cansará más del juego, y buscara la manera de hacerte enloquecer, como hizo con Frederick."

-¿Le conociste?

-"Así es. Me temo que le conté la verdad muy de golpe y a Slender no le gustó. Le acosó más y más hasta que… simplemente enloqueció y trató de huir."

Luís pensó entonces que, cuando se encontró con él en el tren, estaba muy desesperado. Luís también lo notaba, la influencia de Slender en su cabeza se hacia cada vez más potente. Los susurros le atormentaban sin cesar– "Aun así… ¿quieres saber toda la verdad?"

Luís miró la pantalla en silencio, escuchando el ruido de la lluvia mientras meditaba. Tras un rato, tecleó un "Sí", y el informador le dio un Enlace. Luís clicó en él y se abrió una página del Departamento de Policía Internacional. Alguien se había molestado en hackearlo y traducirlo a su idioma. Había datos, nombres y fotografías, pero entre ellas estaban remarcadas como enlaces dos personas: "Krabe Irinov" y "Loik Kernaboyl". Clicó en Krabe, y le salió una imagen del mismo hombre calvo que Luís vio en una de las fotografías. Leyó toda la información que pudo:

"Krabe Irinov

1913 – 1958

Ocupación: Líder de la organización de Crimen Organizado conocida como "strojny čalaviek". (Pronunciación: Strongi Calafik)

Crímenes: Es responsable de la muerte de cientos de personas, de nacionalidades diversas, todas ellas por asesinato.

Nacionalidad: Se establecía en un edificio de los barrios bajos de Minsk, capital bielorrusa, donde dirigía todas sus actividades criminales, pero se desconoce su procedencia exacta.

Estado: desaparecido.

Detalles del caso: Krabe fue perseguido por la Interpol durante veinte años por asesinato en primer grado y crimen organizado. En Julio de 1958 desapareció en extrañas circunstancias. La última vez que se le vio fue en un almacén del puerto de Minsk, donde posteriormente fueron encontrados los cadáveres de varios gánsteres. El caso se cerro, dando a Krabe por muerto."

Luis volvió al chat, todavía estaba el informador conectado.  
-¿Que intentas decirme?

-"No te ha dado tiempo a leer los dos. Lee el otro archivo"

Luis hizo caso y volvió a la página de los nombres, clico en "Loik Kernaboyl" y apareció en una ficha completa del personaje. En la fotografía de archivo salía un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón. Salía caminando en las callejuelas de una ciudad de los cincuenta cogido de la mano de un chico de unos 15 años. Este último era más alto que el pequeño y el pelo más abundante. El más pequeño llevaba una bufanda azul que le rodeaba todo el cuello dos veces.

"Loik Kernaboyl

1950-1958

Muerte: asesinado por Krabe Irinov, degollado.

Detalles del caso: Loik fue la última victima del buscado criminal Krabe Irinov. Apareció muerto en un almacén de Minsk, con un corte en el cuello. Sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando fue encontrado, causas desconocidas, posiblemente una droga. Se sabe que, poco después de su muerte, hubo una especie de atentado al almacén y murieron los hombres de Irinov. El líder del grupo criminal desapareció ese mismo día.

Familiares: Era huérfano, solo tenía a su hermano: Mikael Kernaboyl."

Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por los pensamientos de Luís entonces. Había algo familiar en aquellas caras. Sabía que las había visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde? Siguió leyendo, sin encontrar la manera de recordar. Hasta que se vio obligado a buscar sobre "Mikael Kernaboyl" en los archivos policiales. El hack de la página era muy profesional, ya que no se topó con ninguna traba al buscarlo. Al fin llegó a la ficha policial de un joven de pelo negro hasta el cuello y chaquetilla negra gastada.

"Mikael Kernaboyl

1943 – 1958

Muerte: causas desconocidas. Garganta atravesada aparentemente por disparo. Se desconoce al agresor.

Detalles del Caso: Mikael era un miembro del grupo criminal Strojny čalaviek. Todo indica que no se unió por voluntad propia. Tras el atentado a la banda en un almacén del puerto de Minsk, Mikael desapareció durante semanas. Hasta que apareció flotando en un río y muerto."

Luís volvió al chat para preguntarle más al informador. Seguía sin entender muchas cosas, quería saber porque era necesario que supiera sobre aquellos extraños casos. Luís soltó todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué son importantes estos casos? ¿Tienen algo que ver con Slender? ¿Qué ocurrió en verdad en aquel almacén? –el informador tardó un rato en contestar, tal vez pensando si debía contestar o no.

-"Mikael no se unió por gusto a la banda de Krabe. Era huérfano, solo tenía a su hermano. Se vio obligado a buscar la manera de conseguir comida y un lugar donde vivir. Si cumplía todo lo que Krabe le dijera, lo tendría. Pero fueron demasiados los favores que le pidió, y no podía devolverlos como era debido.

Krabe necesitaba un dinero que Mikael no podía darle, así que tomó algo muy importante para él…"

No dijo nada más. Luís lo leyó una y otra vez, esperando ansioso saber más, pero la espera fue infructuosa.

-¿Que pasó después? –Preguntó– ¿Que hizo Krabe?

-"No puedo decírtelo aún. Le estamos provocando demasiado. Slender no quiere que sepas toda la verdad aún, puede resultar peligroso. Estas muy cerca de saber la verdad, pero una vez la sepas. La decisión será solo tuya."

En aquel momento, el informador se desconectó del chat dejando a Luís solo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas, sus manos temblaban por completo, notaba como Slender entraba en su mente y le torturaba, se levantó cubriéndose la frente con la palma de su mano. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, no iba a dejar que ahora Slender ganara, resistiría hasta encontrar la forma de detener su macabro juego.


	11. Capítulo 11: La Hora de la Verdad

Luís notaba la presión en su cabeza y se levantó de la silla para poder llegar a la cama, sobre la que se desplomó enseguida. Tras colocarse entre las sábanas y adormecerse, hizo un último esfuerzo para ver la hora de su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete de la tarde, se oía una potente lluvia en la calle y se avecinaba tormenta. Jacob se sentaba en su cama, observando el revólver, lo recordaba muy bien de las ocasiones en las que su padre lo usaba pensando que algo le perseguía. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué la tenía Luís? ¿Por qué la escondía? Todo apuntaba a una única respuesta: Luís era el asesino de Frederick, su padre. La policía le había avisado de ello, había estado en la escena del crimen, tenía el revólver de Frederick, se escapaba de casa y volvía tarde sin llegar a concretar donde había estado o que había hecho. Pero quedaba una pregunta que torturaba a Jacob: ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, hasta encontrar el modo de escapar. Se escondió el revólver en su espalda y cruzó el pasillo hasta el comedor, donde estaban la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Luís, una gran mesa, el sofá, la televisión y un armario desde el que se veía toda la sala. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta, Jacob se acercó con cautela y espió. Luís estaba dormido y tapado por una gruesa manta de la cama. Jacob aprovechó para entrar sigilosamente y esconder el revólver en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado, al fondo de un cajón del armario de la habitación. Al cerrarlo, Luís emitió un leve sonido de queja. Jacob lo miró de un silencioso sobresalto, alarmado, para ver que seguía durmiendo. "Debió ser una pesadilla", pensó. Lo observó unos largos segundos, preguntándose como alguien tan amable que le había ofrecido techo en aquellos días podía ser un asesino. La única posibilidad que le cuadraba en aquel momento era a su vez la más horrenda: Solo le quería para alguna otra actividad criminal o, incluso, para matarlo como hizo con su padre. En aquel momento se retiró (lol, estoy escribiendo esto escuchando gangnam style, digooo, si si un verdadero asesino u_u…) de la habitación y cerró la puerta sigilosamente.

En la mente de Luís, Slender acechaba y provocaba pesadillas, nacidas de dolorosos recuerdos. Un dolor indescriptible torturaba al chico mientras abría los ojos en una nueva pesadilla; No podía mover brazos ni piernas y un potente foco de luz le cegaba. Notó a varias personas de blanco moviéndose a su alrededor tomando diferentes herramientas, cada cual más inquietante que la anterior. Entre las personas notó una negra sombra que le observaba de brazos cruzados, al principio pensó que era Slender, pero su rostro poco a poco se difuminó hasta dejar ver su rostro de ojos verde claro y sin un solo pelo, era Krabe Irinov. Todos hablaban en un extraño idioma que a Luís le resultaba familiar pero inteligible. Detrás de Krabe un científico de pelo corto y castaño preparaba un compuesto a espaldas de la camilla donde el cuerpo en el que se encontraba Luís estaba atado. Tras una pregunta incomprensible de Krabe, el científico respondió con un "Oui" (Para los que no sepan de francés, se pronuncia "wi") y se giró con un matraz que contenía un líquido azul brillante y tenia una etiqueta con el símbolo de Slender. El hombre llevaba gafas y una larga bata blanca, Luís se percató de que era uno de los científicos de las fotografías. Comenzó a acercarse a la camilla y un médico tomó un poco de ese líquido en una jeringuilla y preparó la aguja. El cuerpo de la camilla comenzó a moverse nervioso tratando de resistirse, pero un médico le sujetó la cabeza y acercó la aguja, hasta que un relámpago despertó a Luís de un sobresalto.

La lluvia era intensa y se oían los relámpagos no muy lejanos. Luís pasó su mano por su frente comprobando que tenía fiebre. Seguidamente miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran las nueve de la noche, pero no le apetecía cenar nada. Vio el ordenador, que se había quedado encendido y, lentamente, se acercó a la silla y se posó con un movimiento pesado. Rápidamente volvió a abrir su correo y vio en la lista de chats a su buena amiga Emilie conectada. Viendo un ápice de esperanza en ella abrió un chat para relajarse un poco.

-hola, Emilie. –Tecleó.

-¡Hey, Luís! ¿Qué hay?

-Nada, aquí, un poco de capa caída…

-¿Y eso? –Tras formular la pregunta Emilie tecleó una cara triste.

-Nada, creo que me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.

-Bueno… ¡espero que te mejores! Hey, ¿te acuerdas de mi moto? ¿La que me regalaron por mi cumpleaños?

-Claro que me acuerdo. –Luís esperó a que Emilie contestara y abrió un álbum de fotos virtual que guardaba en una carpeta.

En una de las fotos salían Luís y Emilie apoyados en una moto de estilo clásico. Luís sonreía al lado izquierdo, se miró a si mismo susurrando un "Ojalá todo vuelva a ser como antes". A la derecha, apoyando el brazo derecho en la moto, estaba Emilie. Era una chica joven, de unos 22 años, y bastante atractiva. Tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo de un negro intenso que bajaba liso hasta unos centímetros debajo del cuello. En la fotografía llevaba un vestido negro largo y tacones, debido a que se encontraban en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y estaba apoyada en su nuevo regalo. Entonces sonó el pitido del chat con un nuevo mensaje de Emilie.

-Pues nada, que no me funciona. Desde hace una semana y media que, cuando voy a arrancarla, no reacciona bien… A veces logro arrancarla si me estoy mucho rato, pero aun así da un palo… ¿No crees?

-Desde luego… Lástima que no sepa mucho de motos, si no te ayudaría a arreglarla.

-La verdad es que te hecho de menos… ¡Espero que pronto volvamos a vernos en persona!

-Yo también lo espero…

-Lo siento, Luís. Tengo que irme a cenar ya, luego hablamos, ¿Ok? Chao.

Cuando Emilie se desconectó, Luís se limitó a mirar pensativo a la pantalla durante unos largos segundos. Solo se oía la lluvia de fondo y el ventilador del ordenador si prestabas atención. Luís se decidió y comenzó a redactar un mensaje en blanco. Las palabras emanaron solas:

"Sé que puedes leer esto, DR. Necesito más respuestas. Si has sabido hackear los archivos de la policía internacional y pudiste aparcar mi coche después del incendio, estoy seguro de que estás leyendo esto ahora mismo. Tú, por algún motivo que desconozco, sabes qué está ocurriendo aquí, y yo quiero que me lo cuentes TODO. Aquí y ahora. Me da igual lo que digas, estoy preparado."

Luís dejó el mensaje, ni siquiera lo envió. Solo esperó unos largos minutos, pero al fin DR le contestó en un chat.

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-Sí –Tecleó decidido.

-"Está bien… ¿dónde nos quedamos?"

-Cuando Mikael Kernaboyl se une a la mafia de Krabe Irinov, si mal no recuerdo.

-"Entonces ahora viene la parte más dolorosa… –Luís prestó más atención al leer aquello y se acercó un poco más a la pantalla–Krabe amenazó a Mikael, diciéndole que si no le traía el dinero le quitaría lo que "más le importaba". Mikael y su hermano Loik trataron de huir y se escondieron en una casa vieja que posteriormente fue quemada. Krabe secuestró a Loik Kernaboyl y le dio una semana a Mikael para pagarle, durante aquella semana Mikael timó y robó a pequeña escala para lograr recuperar todo el dinero posible. Pero Krabe aprovechó que tenía a Loik en sus manos… -El informador tardó en seguir escribiendo en este punto, puede que por dolor o por duda, pero terminó de escribir:– Y experimentó con él. En un laboratorio de drogas, junto a muchas más victimas, Krabe supervisó como un equipo de científicos trabajaban en la creación de una potente droga que alteraría su ADN."

El informador le pasó por correo un archivo con varias imágenes. La primera era una ficha con datos tachados de un científico de pelo castaño corto, algo de perilla y gafas un tanto antiguas.

-"Ese es Dominique Romero, conocido como "Doctor Romero". Era un científico clandestino contratado por Krabe Irinov para crear una droga que alteraría el ADN de sus hombres, con el fin de hacerlos "inmortales". Romero sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, pero mientras pudiera hacerle creer a Krabe que así era, le bastaba. Diseñó un compuesto químico que soltaría unos gases cuando entrara en contacto con las neuronas cerebrales las alteraría, dándoles capacidad de autonomía y pensamiento independiente. En definitiva, le daría "vida artificial". De esta manera, aunque el cuerpo dejara de responder y el corazón dejara de funcionar, la energía de las neuronas buscaría otro huésped y podría seguir viviendo, pero en otro cuerpo."

-No acabo de entenderlo –Tecleó Luís, necesitado de palabras más concisas.

-"En definitiva, Romero había encontrado el Alma de las personas. Dicen que cuando uno muere, pierde 21 gramos de su peso total. Mucha gente dice haber fotografía un vaho que emana el cadáver inmediatamente después de morir… Pues bien, Romero tenía la teoría de que esa esencia vaporosa es la electricidad estática que recorre nuestro cuerpo. Las neuronas están interconectadas por corrientes eléctricas, la droga que hizo Romero daba vida propia a esa energía, de modo que, al morir el cuerpo, pudiera ir a otro huésped y seguir viviendo. Pero lógicamente la droga estaba en periodo de pruebas, y Loik era su conejillo de indias. Era un cuerpo joven con una mente limpia e inocente…" –Luís rememoró entonces la última pesadilla de Slender, la cual no era más que un recuerdo de Loik, de cómo le inyectaron la droga.

-Y… ¿que pasó después de que se la inyectaran?

-"Loik pasó dos días con los ojos completamente blancos y sin poder mover su cuerpo correctamente. La semana terminó y Krabe, sus hombres, y Mikael quedaron para el intercambio en un almacén del puerto de Minsk. Pero Mikael solo pudo encontrar apenas la quina parte del dinero. Krabe mostró su furia y la desató contra Loik. Lo degolló delante de su propio hermano."

-Oh dios mio, eso es- –Pero Luís no pudo pulsar "enter" para enviar el mensaje, cuando notó un gélido aliento en su nuca. Se giró lentamente, pero antes de poder mirar atrás, Slender entró dentro de su mente y le provocó una visión llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Luís comenzó a tambalearse y dar fuertes espasmos contra la mesa de su habitación, mientras la pantalla se llenaba de Interferencias.


	12. Capítulo 12: El Comienzo Del Fin

Jacob se movía de un lado a otro del comedor, mordiéndose las uñas nerviosamente. No sabía que hacer, tenía que salir de allí. Podía intentar coger sus cosas y huir por la puerta tranquilamente. O podía avisar a alguien de que Luís tenía el arma del crimen. Se apoyó en la mesa, mirando abajo y respirando nerviosamente. En la mesa solo se encontraban la navaja y el móvil de Luís, cosas personales que solía dejar cerca de la puerta para cuando tenía que irse a algún sitio. La tormenta proseguía con fuerza, las gotas de lluvia impactaban contra el cristal y los relámpagos resonaban de vez en cuando. La puerta de la habitación de Luís permanecía cerrada. Jacob cogió la navaja y la revisó curioso, planteándose mil y una cosas. Al fin, tomó una decisión y cogió el teléfono fijo. Tecleó rápidamente y el Inspector Rafael Rodríguez contestó.

-¿Diga? –Dijo este, ojeando algunos documentos de su despacho.

-Soy Jacob Gaspard. –En seguida Rodríguez prestó atención– Tengo algo importante que decirle, Inspector. Acabo de encontrar un revólver en la habitación de Luís, creo que es el arma que mató a mi padre. –su respiración era cada vez más forzada y preocupante.

-¿¡Pero que…!? Tranquilo, chico, ahora mismo voy al apartamento a aclarar esto.

-Por favor, venga rápido, no se si… -Pero entonces, Jacob vio el pomo de la puerta moviéndose lentamente y colgó rápidamente el teléfono, escondiéndose raudo en el armario casi vacío del comedor.

-¿Jacob? ¿¡Jacob!? ¡Contesta, chico! Mierda… -Rodriguez alertó a dos policías que había frente al despacho– Llamad a tres unidades, tenemos un posible altercado doméstico y a un asesino en Barna.

Jacob permanecía escondido en el armario y observó por una rendija entre las dos puertas que lo abrían. Luís abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y, como si estuviera agotado, se dirigió hacia el sofá. Tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y, por algún motivo, estaba muy pálido. Al sentarse se limitó a mirar al suelo, pensativo. Jacob pensó qué hacer. Si salía ahora Luís sospecharía, no podía arriesgarse, solo podía limitarse a observar a su compañero de piso y esperar a que se fuera. Luís respiró profundamente y encendió el televisor, parecía agotado y deprimido, se puso a buscar programas interesantes.

Jacob siguió observando, con el corazón a mil, pensando que tal vez esta situación se fuera a alargar bastante. En ese momento notó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por error se había guardado la navaja de Luís. "La policía vendrá pronto" –pensó– "Pero… Si por lo que sea hay que actuar rápido… deberé ser preciso". En ese momento, la pantalla del televisor se cubrió de interferencias y el sonido falló hasta convertirse en un chirrido agudo y lejano. Luís suspiró mirando las interferencias y se quedó callado unos largos segundos.

-… Ahora lo comprendo todo –dijo al fin, para sorpresa de Jacob– Has tratado de decírmelo todo este tiempo, ¿no…? Todo lo que te ha ocurrido… el porqué de todo esto… Desde el principio me lo has querido mostrar. –Para Jacob, Luís hablaba solo, desquiciado– ¿No es así, Loik? Sé que lo que te hicieron fue horrible, siento pena por ti. ¿Pero no crees que todos estos asesinatos son una estupidez? –Jacob solo oía a Luís conversar con nadie, y además sobre un tema digno de tratar con un psiquiatra. –Lo que no pude ver me lo aclaró "él", pero siempre has intentado mostrarme tu dolor, y tu venganza por la persona que te convirtió en lo que eres, quien te convirtió en "Slenderman" –Jacob arqueó una ceja al oírlo, pero entonces vio un pie cubierto por un mocasín negro que daba un sonoro paso saliendo de la habitación. Luego vio una mano pálida que le seguía, tras eso otro pie, hasta ver a un ser de tres metros, que casi tocaba el techo del piso con la cabeza, de no ser porque caminaba encorvado. Su rostro estaba vacío e iba trajeado con una corbata roja. El corazón comenzó a bombearle a mil por hora, viendo a aquel imponente y escalofriante ser. El frio invadió la sala y su respiración se convertía en vaho– Ahora por fin me lo has mostrado todo. Como Krabe te raptó y ató en una camilla, donde Romero te inyectó aquel liquido azul en el cerebro… Tu mente cambió por completo, tu alma inocente de niño sufrió una metamorfosis. Así hasta que, cuando Krabe te degolló en aquel almacén, tu cuerpo murió. Pero la droga te hizo buscar otro huésped, en este caso el de tu asesino: el de Krabe Irinov. Por eso nunca apareció el cuerpo. Tu cuerpo comenzó a cambiar por completo y, furioso, fuiste al mismo laboratorio donde te inyectaron aquel liquido… buscando la cura tomaste cualquier cosa que encontraras, hasta que un ácido te quemó la cara, no un ácido cualquiera, este hacia desaparecer solo algunas facciones, como los labios y los ojos. Pero Tu piel siguió allí, y no necesitabas respirar ni comer para vivir. Te convertiste en un autentico monstruo, que mató a todos los mafiosos que encontró. Pero un muchacho escapó: Mikael. ¿No es así? Conozco tu historia. La he visto con mis propios ojos, mejor dicho TU me la has hecho ver… Desde entonces lo has hecho siempre: matas a tus victimas así desde entonces. Las mataste de la misma manera que tú moriste: Por los errores de otra persona. Crees que fue culpa de tu hermano, por entrar en aquella mafia. Por culpa de Mikael te mataron. Así que, harás que todos mueran así: por culpa de que alguien más les habló de ti. Desesperas a tus victimas hasta el punto de recurrir a ayuda, como hizo Mikael cuando no teníais para comer. Y en cuanto lo ha hecho, la matas, convirtiendo a la otra persona en tu nueva victima. Cuanto dolor, has tenido que sufrir verdaderas calamidades… ¿¡pero crees de verdad que matar a más personas arreglará algo!?

Slender no hizo nada, solo observó con su vacío rostro al chico. Jacob seguía observándolo sin poder creérselo, aquel ser no era natural, y todo lo que estaba diciendo a Luís… ¿a donde llevaba todo aquello? Lo único que quería hacer era salir de allí en cuanto antes, o que llegara la policía a solucionarlo.

-Pero tranquilo –Prosiguió Luís– Que todo va a acabar esta noche… No has logrado que esta victima siga tu juego, me temo. –Luís sacó el revólver de Frederick y lo observó con aire melancólico– El juego termina aquí. Sin victima ya no puedes, hacer daño a nadie más. –Luís se apuntó a la sien dispuesto a suicidarse y acabar con todo. Slender apretó los puños con fuerza y Jacob comenzó a desesperarse, anonadado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo– Aquí termina todo, viejo amigo –Luís quitó el seguro y comenzó a presionar el gatillo.

-¡NO! –Gritó Jacob, instintivamente, y acto seguido se arrepintió de haber dicho nada.

Slender giró el cuello reaccionando al sonido y observó el armario. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Luís miró incrédulo al armario, apartando la pistola lentamente y con unos ojos que reflejaban pánico y lástima al mismo tiempo. El corazón de Jacob bombeaba a su máxima capacidad mientras, Slender avanzaba lentamente paso a paso, alargando el brazo hacia el armario. Jacob chorreaba sudor por todas partes y la fiebre subía y subía, cuando Slender ya casi tocaba el armario, en ese momento, sacó la navaja y la preparó. De un golpe abrió la puerta y se dispuso a clavarle la navaja, pero sonó un disparo y una bala atravesó la cabeza del ser. Luís apuntaba a Slender con el revólver, el cual aún humeaba, cuando volvió su vista a Jacob, ambos se miraron atónitos apenas segundos, hasta que Luís corrió hacia él y le agarró el brazo.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Jacob no supo reaccionar, solo se dejó llevar por su compañero, mientras Slender poco a poco iba regenerándose. Luís cogió el móvil y abrió raudo la puerta del apartamento, corriendo para bajar las escaleras, pero Slender comenzó a correr tras ellos, impulsándose con sus tentáculos en las paredes.

-¡Pero… ¿que coño es esa cosa!? –Exclamó Jacob.

-¿¡Crees que hay tiempo para explicaciones!? –Le gritó. Pese a un par de tropezones, lograron llegar al primer piso antes que el ser y abrieron la puerta para escapar– ¡Tenemos que salir de la ciudad!

-¡No, espera, la policía esta a punto de llegar, ellos pueden solucionarlo!

-¿¡La policía!? ¡No! ¡Nadie puede saber que esa cosa existe!

-¡Pero…!

-¡Hazme caso!, sé de que hablo…

Jacob no se lo pensó demasiado antes de asentir y seguir a Luís por las callejuelas, pero las sirenas de la policía comenzaban a resonar en el eco de los edificios y tuvieron que coger una ruta alternativa. Pronto llegaron dos coches patrulla frente al bloque de edificios, la policía bajó y comenzó a entrar dispuesta a ocupar el edificio entero, pero mientras Rodríguez mandaba a sus compañeros todos sus movimientos, vio a Luís y Jacob correr entre las calles, rápidamente comenzó a ir tras ellos. Las calles estaban cubiertas de una densa neblina que cubría el suelo, cuando inesperadamente, Slender se apareció ante Luís y sacó decenas de tentáculos dispuestos a matar al chico, Luís logró retroceder lo suficiente como para escapar de aquellas mortales protuberancias y siguieron huyendo hasta la Calle de Denia, donde todavía estaba aparcado el coche de Luís. Nerviosamente, comenzó a registrarse los bolsillos.

-¿tienes las llaves? –preguntó Jacob alarmado.

-¡A la mierda! –Luís rompió el cristal, activando la alarma y abrió la puerta desde dentro. Lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a modificar los cables que había tras el volante.

Jacob esperó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, paranoico. Oía las sirenas de la policía por todas partes, estaba confuso. Pero lo que más temía en aquel momento era a aquel extraño ser que casi le ataca poco rato antes. Slender apareció pegado a las paredes de los edificios moviéndose rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Luís… ¡Corre!

-Solo un poco más…

-¡No hay tiempo! –Slender ya estaba prácticamente sobre ellos, cuando la alarma dejó de sonar.

-¡Ya está, sube! –Sin demorar ni un segundo se subió en el asiento derecho del coche y cerraron las puertas a tiempo para oír como Slender caía sobre el capó del coche y sus tentáculos comenzaban a cubrir los cristales. Luís arrancó y comenzó a tambalearse en la carretera hasta quitárselo de encima.

-¡Tenemos que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes…!

-Dios mio, esto no está pasando… No está pasando… –repetía una y otra vez Jacob, con un hilo de voz y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Mira, sé que todo esto es muy, MUY raro, pero… ¡tienes que calmarte, ¿vale!? –Entonces sonó el móvil de Luís, rápidamente lo cogió y contestó– ¿Diga?

-"Esto ha sido muy inesperado… Tienes que salir cuanto antes de la ciudad y…"

Pero el ruido de las sirenas policiales le distrajo y el móvil se cayó bajo sus pies. Tres coches patrulla perseguían a Luís por la carretera, mientras este se saltaba semáforos y esquivaba a todo coche que se le pusiera por delante. En uno de lo coches iba el Inspector Rodríguez, informando desde un walkie-tolkie.

-A todas las unidades. Una persecución en Diagonal, el sospechoso es Luís Porter Codina, ha secuestrado a Jacob Gaspard Eugene, repito, esto es un secuestro. –Tras eso apagó el walkie-tolkie y encendió el megáfono– Luís Porter, entrégate de inmediato o tomaremos represarías.

Luís no hizo caso alguno y siguió atravesando hasta llegar a la autopista, donde logró distraerles haciendo una maniobra de lo más arriesgada y atravesando campo a través con los faros apagados. Continuó hasta una carretera de tierra muy dejada y oculta.

-Lo… hemos… conseguido. –Terminó, jadeando.

-Pero… ¿que hacemos ahora? T-tengo miedo…

-Yo también, Jacob. Tengo mucho miedo…


	13. Capítulo 13: Un Largo Camino

Luís mantenía la vista perdida en la carretera, observó unos segundos al tembloroso Jacob, quien todavía tenia los ojos como platos y las manos le temblaban ligeramente. El silencio se mantuvo unos minutos, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-… Mira, Jacob. No quería que te enteraras, y menos así… Sé que todo esto debe ser muy "extraño" y confuso para ti, pero debes confiar en mí. Te llevaré a un sitio donde ambos estaremos a salvo –Mintió Luís.

-Yo… yo lo único que quiero ahora es que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo… Las cosas han cambiado mucho… Supongo que querrás saber que era esa cosa. –Jacob asintió, dudoso, y Luís respondió con un largo suspiro– Se llama Slenderman. Lleva asesinando a personas desde el 58. Tu padre fue una de sus víctimas. –Jacob esbozó un rostro que mostraba sorpresa, dolor y paranoia al mismo tiempo– En un principio, yo era su víctima, y si no le decía a nadie que existía, no me mataría. Pero, aún no sé porque, tú le viste, y oíste lo que dije, así que ahora tú te has convertido en la nueva víctima… y ahora me busca a mí para matarme.

-Oh, dios… Entonces, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

-Hay una persona que creo que puede ayudarnos. Le buscaremos y después… Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. –Se produjo otro largo silencio en el coche, mientras ambos se planteaban multitud de cosas. Pero entonces Luís dedujo que pensaba Jacob– Tu padre también era una víctima. Me lo encontré en el tren y… Acabé obligándole a que me dijera quien le perseguía. Desde aquel día soy una de sus víctimas. Y él está muerto. Lo siento mucho, de veras.

-… –Jacob tardó en contestar, pero definitivamente las palabras emanaron solas– Yo al principio lo intenté también. Los primeros meses desde que murió mi madre, intenté sacarle a mi padre quien le perseguía, pensando que se trataría de un asesino. Pero al final los médicos decretaron que estaba loco, así que dejé de preguntar… No te culpo, podría habérmelo dicho a mí como te lo dijo a ti.

-Gracias por comprenderlo. –Contestó, esbozando una sonrisa. Se dispuso a decirle algo, pero sonó su móvil. Tras rebuscar bajo sus pies logró sacarlo de debajo del asiento y contestar– ¿Diga?

-"¿Qué ocurrió? Perdí la conexión" –Sonó una voz distorsionada.

-La policía me perseguía antes. Pero ya hemos salido de la ciudad y no nos molestan más.

-"La policía es lo que debería importarte menos ahora. Tienes que ir a La Cerdaña, concretamente a la frontera de Francia. Allí está mi laboratorio, donde estaréis a salvo."

-De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

-"Otra cosa… Recuerda que Slender puede entrar en tu mente. Sería peligroso para ambos que supiera donde me encuentro. Procura no pensar demasiado en mí ni en el sitio al que vas. Tampoco pienses mucho en Slender, cuanto más distraído estés menos posibilidades hay de que te ataque. Y por último… Tenía una micro-cámara instalada en el techo de tu coche, ¿que ha sido de ella?"

Luís echó un vistazo atrás, inspeccionando la abolladura en el capó provocada por Slender, y una diminuta cámara caída sobre el asiento trasero. La cogió con dos dedos y se quedó mirándola.

-Así que me observabas con esto, ¿eh?

-"No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Haz lo que te he dicho y ven al laboratorio. Y recuerda, no pienses demasiado en él" –La conexión se cortó.

-¿Que te ha dicho? –preguntó Jacob.

-Me ha dicho dónde ir, y me ha recomendado que no pensemos mucho en Slender.

-Me temo que eso va a ser complicado… –Dijo Jacob. Aceptando la cruda verdad.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo… Charlemos. Dime algo sobre ti, yo te digo algo sobre mí… Ya sabes.

-Bueno… Cuando me siento estresado juego a videojuegos. A mí siempre me ha gustado jugar a videojuegos de todo tipo. Y sé que hay gente que gana mucho dinero haciendo videos para compañías de videojuegos, siempre he querido ganarme la vida de esa manera, pero teniendo que cuidar a mi padre a todas horas era imposible… Tal vez en un futuro me dedique a eso y me ponga un seudónimo raro y cómico –Dijo, soltando una suave risa mientras hablaba.

-Mola… A mí también me gusta mucho jugar a videojuegos, pero mi pasión es la música… Tengo una mesa de mezclas con la que puedo hacer todo tipo de música. Ya sabes, Dubstep, techno, Drum n' Bass… Hace unos años trabaje en una discoteca, mira. –Luís sacó de la guantera una cartera, y de esta, una tarjeta de la discoteca y se la ofreció a Jacob. En el reverso ponía "Con DJ Luís Porter".

-Así que… Luís con tilde, ¿eh?

-Sí, ya sé que mi nombre "peculiar". Mi madre tiene orígenes portugueses y cuando me pusieron el nombre, decidieron darle ese "toque". A mí personalmente no me importa, es mi toque personal.

-Bueno, yo creo que es bueno tener nombres peculiares. ¡Mi nombre es más soso que un filete sin sal! –Ambos rieron ante el chiste. Pero en el fondo, Luís sabía que esa tranquilidad no iba a durar demasiado.

Al menos había conseguido lo que quería: Distraer a Jacob para que no pensara en Slender. ¿Pero cuánto iba a durar? Quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar a DR, y Slender siempre está acechando, y ahora es más peligroso que nunca.

A Luís ya no le importaba sobrevivir o morir a manos de Slender, pero aún le quedaba algo por hacer: asegurarse de que su siguiente víctima estaría a salvo.


	14. Capítulo 14: La Casa de las Pesadillas

Ya muy lejos de Barcelona, la lluvia casi había cesado por completo. El silencio en el coche solo se veía perturbado por el ruido del motor que resonaba. Luís miraba a la carretera con la mirada perdida. Solo seguía y seguía camino hacia Francia, donde debería encontrarse al fin con DR. Jacob estaba a punto de dormirse a su lado, haciendo caso al consejo de Luís, sin pensar en Slender. La carretera era sinuosa y atravesaba un frondoso bosque, donde había muy poca visibilidad. Fue entonces cuando Luís notó algo familiar entre aquellos viejos e imponentes árboles. Había algo allí que Luís sabía que era importante.

Vio un desvío en la carretera, donde un camino de tierra se adentraba en el bosque.

-¿Porque nos desviamos…? –Preguntó Jacob, incorporándose y frotándose sus ojos cansados.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que aquí hay algo que debemos ver…

El coche atravesó lentamente el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde una vieja mansión se imponía, rodeada por una pequeña muralla de piedra gastada. Luís frenó y cogió una linterna de la guantera. Al salir los dos del coche, Luís abrió el maletero y rebuscó entre mantas y trastos hasta hallar una linterna algo más pequeña, se la dio a su compañero.

-Ten esto. No es tan buena como la mía, pero te bastará. –Encendieron las linternas y caminaron hacia aquella casa con pasos firmes pero lentos.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, Luís…

-Si te digo la verdad, yo tampoco lo creo… pero algo me dice que tenemos que entrar ahí. –Luís presenció entonces una visión, semejante a un flash, al observar la fachada de la casa. Aquella vieja fotografía que encontró una semana atrás al lado de un sobre. Un científico, su pareja y su hijo frente a una gran mansión. Allí estaba, era la viva imagen de aquella fotografía.

Casi hipnotizado por el misterio, fue hacia las puertas de la casa sin dudar ni un segundo y abrió las puertas con un fuerte empujón. Jacob le siguió, sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que hacían. Con las linternas iluminaron un enorme vestíbulo, con dos escaleras en los laterales que subían al segundo piso, donde un pasillo colgante, rodeado por una pared a un lado y barandas por el otro, y decorado con armarios y mesillas, llevaba a varias puertas cerradas. Al otro lado del vestíbulo había un pasillo con varias puertas y, al fondo, solo oscuridad.

-Parece que no hay luz… Jacob, podrías buscar el generador, por si está parado, nos vendría bien un poco de luz si queremos inspeccionar la casa.

-De acuerdo… ¿pero qué buscamos exactamente?

-Algo que nos ayude a averiguar que sucedió aquí.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que aquí ocurrió algo? –Luís iluminó el suelo del vestíbulo para que Jacob viera una mancha de sangre seca en el suelo. A partir de ahí Jacob calló y se dispuso a buscar el generador.

Luís comenzó a subir las viejas y rechinantes escaleras, observando las paredes agrietadas y deterioradas. Y las telarañas formadas en las esquinas y rincones. Abrió una de aquellas puertas y se encontró con una habitación algo más limpia que las demás, con un pequeño televisor que tenía ya sus quince años. En una mesita, al lado de una cama, había una carta. Luís la iluminó y comenzó a leerla.

"No puedo más, DR. He hecho todo lo que me dijiste, dejé de demostrar la existencia de… de eso, pero digas lo que digas no puedo deshacerme de todo este material que he ido recopilando. Como me dijiste, he venido a la mansión que me marcaste, pero esa cosa sigue viniendo, cada noche le veo, observándome entre los árboles. No puedo dormir, no puedo descansar, si lo hago se aparece en mis pesadillas, ya no sé qué puedo hacer. Llevo ya tres meses aguantando esto y aún no te he visto en persona. Si sigo así mucho más, me veré obligado a"

Y el resto de la carta era ilegible, ya que había caído una mancha de tinta encima. Luís volvió a dejar la carta sobre la mesa y vio un cajón en esta. En su interior había varias cartas más, desordenadas. Cogió una al azar y la iluminó para leerla.

"Señor Francisco Rodríguez, sé qué clase de ser le está persiguiendo, y puedo ayudarle. Pero para evitar que haya ningún problema, es preferible que pare de inmediato su búsqueda de pruebas, debe evitar que nadie más sepa que le está persiguiendo. Si la cosa empeora, deberá venir a mi mansión, donde podré contactar con usted más fácilmente. Si necesita consejo o ayuda, no tiene más que dejar una carta en su buzón antes de las ocho, mi mensajero lo recogerá.

–Atentamente, DR"

-Francisco Rodríguez… –pensó Luís– ¿Tendrá alguna relación con el inspector? Esto está lleno de videos VHS antiguos y cartas, me va a llevar un rato leerlo todo…

En aquel momento, Jacob iluminó las escaleras del oscuro sótano, el cual estaba lleno de chatarra y trastos polvorientos. Al otro lado había un generador algo antiguo, tras accionarlo, todas las luces de la casa se iluminaron al unísono. Luís estaba iluminando una carta con la linterna mientras esto sucedía, y al ver que ya podía ver con claridad, la apagó. La luz no iluminaba demasiado, pero si lo justo. Las bombillas eran tan viejas que habían perdido luminosidad, la única que se mantenía más potente era la del vestíbulo, al cual se dirigió rápidamente.

-¿¡Jacob…!? –Exclamó desde la puerta de la habitación, para que pudiera oírlo.

-¡Estoy aquí abajo! –asomó desde el pasillo del vestíbulo y se dispuso a subir por las escaleras. Pero entonces las bombillas de la sala soltaron chispas y comenzaron a parpadear. –Parece que la electricidad no funciona muy bien aquí… ¿Has averiguado algo?

-Un poco, esta mansión perteneció al hombre que buscamos. Pero parece que vivió otra víctima de Slender en esta habitación. –Jacob miró de reojo la habitación mientras subía las escaleras, hasta llegar junto a Luís y entrar. La luz iluminó la habitación por completo, dejándoles ver un detalle que antes no pudieron percibir.

En la pared opuesta, había decenas de papeles colgados con garabatos y mensajes mal escritos. "Socorro", "ayuda", entre otros. Había notas con mensajes como "Siempre observa. No tiene ojos". Había un garabato de varios árboles y, entre ellos, la figura de Slender acechando. Otra nota tenía el símbolo de Slender dibujado.

-¿Quien ha hecho estos dibujos…? –Preguntó Jacob, acercándose para observarlos mejor.

-Francisco Gilbert. Tiene alguna relación con el inspector, aún no sé cuál exactamente. –Luís se fijó entonces en el televisor encendido, con la pantalla cubierta de interferencias. Del cajón donde estaban las cartas tomó un VHS y lo introdujo en un aparato polvoriento. Tras unos segundos de demora, comenzó a reproducirse la grabación. La imagen era algo antigua, pero funcionaba bien. Una persona sujetaba la cámara mientras corría por el bosque nocturno, se oía su respiración alarmada y sus pasos sobre las hojas secas. Paró en seco y, grabando todo lo que veía, miró a su alrededor. Se giró para mirar como una neblina que cubría los pies de los árboles se disipaba. Al volver a girarse la grabación comenzó a fallar, pero se escuchó el grito de la persona y como gritaba "¡está ahí!" una y otra vez. Pronto comenzó a correr en dirección contraria. Hasta que el vaho le cubrió los pies y las interferencias volvieron a cubrir la pantalla mientras gritaba ante algo que vio frente suyo.

La grabación terminaba en ese punto. Jacob siguió mirando la pantalla manteniendo los ojos como platos, incrédulo. Luís se percató y suspiró mientras retiraba la cinta.

-Parece que Slender no quería ser grabado ni fotografiado. Cuando investigué sobre él como leyenda descubrí que su presencia altera aparatos eléctricos, por lo que las cámaras no pueden grabarlo correctamente. Voy a poner otra cinta.

Jacob se sentó sobre la cama mientras Luís tomaba otra cinta del cajón. Entonces la luz del vestíbulo chisporroteó y todas las bombillas de la casa parpadearon un corto rato. Tras ello todo siguió igual, solo que ambos estaban algo intranquilos, notaban el ambiente tenso y húmedo. Luís puso la cinta y se sentó en la cama. Nada más empezar una persona grababa a un compañero, estaban cerca de la mansión y adentrándose en el bosque. Estaba algo oscuro, tal vez un día nublado.

-¿Qué quieres enseñarme, Fran? –le dijo el compañero. –No será otra de tus historias, ¡estoy harto de que me metas en todo esto!

-Que no, te juro que esta vez lo he visto, ¡está aquí! ¡Eres mi hermano, tienes que creerme! –La cámara se tambaleó levemente, grabando el bosque.

-¡Ya está bien, me vuelvo a casa! –El otro hombre se dispuso a irse, pero Francisco grabó algo que provocó interferencias en la cámara y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones permitieron. Comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, con la cámara colgando de su mano y tambaleándose. Lo único que se pudo escuchar era el grito de ambos, y como uno decía, "Corre, Gabriel, corre!" Hasta que se detuvo la grabación.

Jacob, atónito se cubrió la boca con las manos. Luís en cambio estaba pensativo, notaba algo de fiebre por el frío, por lo que le costaba pensar con claridad. Hasta que al fin, llegó a una conclusión lógica.

-"Gabriel" era el nombre del padre del Inspector Rodríguez. Francisco debió ser su tío.

-¿El Inspector? ¿Qué tiene que ver el inspector con todo esto?

-Su hermano fue una víctima de Slender cuando era niño. Por eso él lleva el caso. Pero no te confundas, él no sabe que Slender existe, aún no sé ni cómo. –Luís meditó unos segundos en silencio, hasta que notó una presión ardiente en su frente. Apretando los dientes se cubrió con la mano.

-¿Luís…? ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –Jacob se levantó alarmado.

-¡Es…tá… aquí… Nos ha encontrado…!

Jacob miró detrás de él, presenciando como Slender se acababa de formar, rodeado de una nube de vapor. El ser se introdujo en sus mentes con susurros inteligibles y dolorosos, pero los dos chicos fueron capaces de reaccionar, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes tirar los muebles para entretenerlo. Slender sacó sus tentáculos, que se movían nerviosos y flácidos. Todas las luces de la casa parpadearon por la presencia del ser, y la instalación eléctrica del vestíbulo explotó, provocando un cortocircuito que apagó las luces, e incendió la alfombra del segundo piso. Luís y Jacob se dispusieron a huir bajando las escaleras, pero el dolor de Luís aumentó teniendo que apoyarse en una barandilla para no caerse.

-¡Luís, ¿a qué esperas!? –Le llamó Jacob, en las escaleras. Viendo que no reaccionaba, se dispuso a ir a por él, pero entonces vio los tentáculos de Slender asomando por una de las puertas, y como el fuego se expandía rápidamente por los muebles y las paredes. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo, incapaz de ir a por su amigo. Se lo pensó todo el tiempo que su miedo le concedió, hasta que acabó bajando las escaleras con tal de irse de la mansión, dejando a Luís en el segundo piso, sólo.

Los cables de toda la casa empezaron a soltar chispas, provocando fuegos aislados por diferentes salas, que poco a poco se iban uniendo para cubrir todo el edificio. Luís hizo todo lo posible para moverse, notando los susurros de Slender en su cerebro, debilitándolo cada vez más y más, mientras el ser se acercaba a él lentamente, preparando un tentáculo bien tenso. Luís luchó por resistirse, intentando deslizar su mano bajo su chaqueta. Cuando Slender ya casi estaba encima suyo sacó el revólver, quitó el seguro y disparó contra su cabeza. Inmediatamente los susurros desaparecieron y el ser se quedó inmovilizado mientras se regeneraba. Luís bajó las escaleras, apoyándose en la barandilla, hasta que esta cedió y se cayó a un lado. Rodeado de llamas, herido y en el suelo, trató de levantarse mientras tosía a causa del humo. Slender se acabó de regenerar y miró desde el segundo piso a su víctima. Ayudado por sus tentáculos, bajó por la pared, siempre manteniendo sus piernas juntas y sus brazos bajos. Una vez en el primer piso, Luís acabó de levantarse y agarró una tabla de madera en llamas y golpeó a Slender en la cabeza una y otra vez. Cada golpe provocaba un grito paranormal del ser, como un gemido agudo y vibrante. El ser trató de protegerse con las manos, pero el fuego se las quemó. Hasta que decidió agarrarlo con los tentáculos, los cuales se enredaron en la tabla. Hubo un forcejeo entre ambos, pero Slender tenía ventaja, y sus tentáculos comenzaban a enredar a Luís por todos lados. Hasta que la madera del piso superior cedió, cayendo un pesado armario sobre Slender, dejándolo inmovilizado. Soltando un gemido de dolor soltó a Luís, quien arrastrándose de espaldas trató de huir. Slender no se dio por vencido, no iba a permitir que escapara una sola víctima, así que en un último esfuerzo lanzó un tentáculo contra su pie, aferrándose. Luís tambaleó el pie tratando de librarse de él, pero el tentáculo se enrollaba lentamente por su pie, comenzando a cubrir la pierna. El humo envenenaba a Luís por momentos y las fuerzas se le acababan, no podría aguantar mucho más. Tal vez su hora había llegado. Había logrado poner a la nueva víctima a salvo y había resuelto el enigma sobre el pasado de Slender. Su papel en esta historia había terminado, ahora todo dependía de Jacob, él debía acabar con el macabro juego de Slender.

Luís comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se dejó arrastrar por el tentáculo, cuando vio entre las llamas y el humo un cuerpo acercándose. Jacob sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y cortó de cuajo el tentáculo, provocando otro grito de dolor. Levantó a Luís y le ayudó a moverse hacia la salida, apartando tablones y muebles ardientes. Hasta que lograron salir de la mansión tirando abajo la puerta. Tan rápido como sus cansadas piernas les permitieron, subieron al coche. Luís todavía tosía y jadeaba, pero pudo decir un "gracias" seco.

-Siento haberme ido, pero no sabía qué hacer. Ahora que le hemos vencido ya puedes descansar.

-No… -Dijo Luís, arrancando el coche –No le hemos vencido. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Slender se escabulle y nos ataque de nuevo, debemos irnos ya.

-Pero estás muy débil…

-No importa… nos queda todavía un trecho de camino y no podemos gastar más tiempo.

Luís aceleró y comenzaron a alejarse de la mansión por el camino. La casa estaba completamente en llamas, hasta que definitivamente se derrumbó por completo. Las grabaciones y las cartas con ella. Pero entre el humo que desprendían los restos llameantes, una nube de vapor se desplazaba rápido entre los árboles, dejando un rastro de neblina.


	15. Capítulo 15: Último Aliento

El Inspector Rodríguez llegó agotado a su despacho y colgó su gabardina marrón en una percha. Tras ello se sentó pesadamente en su sillón y se aflojó la corbata, dejando ir un largo suspiro. Habían pasado más de cinco horas tras la desaparición de Luís y Jacob, y sospechaba que ya debían estar lejos de la ciudad, por lo que dejó de ser su jurisdicción. Entonces comenzó a meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido

-No, no tiene sentido… –se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez– Luís no puede ser el asesino. Esas marcas al lado de las víctimas llevan apareciendo más de diez años. Y dudo mucho que Luís fuera un asesino en serie de niño… –Se llevó la mano a la frente, apoyando el brazo en la mesa– Pero entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto…?

El inspector meditó un largo rato en el silencio de su despacho, hasta coger la fotografía enmarcada de su hermano Jacques, secándose las lágrimas.

El coche de Luís no estaba demasiado lejos de su destino, y había dejado muy atrás los restos de la mansión. Caían suaves gotas puntuales sobre el cristal del coche. Luís estaba pálido, lleno de quemaduras en la ropa y moratones. Completamente despeinado y con grandes ojeras. Jacob le cubrió con una manta del asiento trasero.

-¿Seguro que estás capacitado para conducir?

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado, pero ya casi hemos llegado a Francia. –Pero de pronto, soltó un grito de dolor. Jacob se alarmó, pero la mano de Luís le detuvo– Tranquilo, es solo el pie.

Jacob se agachó y le subió el bajo del pantalón, descubriendo el tentáculo cortado de Slender aferrado a su tobillo. Parecía palpitar.

-No pinta nada bien… tienes un tentáculo cogido del tobillo, y parece moverse. –A Luís ya le repugnaba la idea de tener una parte de Slender en la pierna, pero la idea de que además estuviera viva le provocaba arcadas. –Espera, que te lo cortaré. –Jacob sacó la navaja y trató de cortarlo, pero nada más tocarlo la protuberancia se aferró aún más fuerte, provocando un grito de dolor. Inmediatamente Jacob paró– Mejor que lo dejemos por ahora, ya lo miraremos cuando lleguemos.

-Puedo aguantar… Así que tú tenías mi navaja, ¿eh?

-Ah, sí. Me la guardé por error en tu apartamento. Ten. –Jacob se la ofreció a Luís, quien la guardó en su bolsillo.

-Si no la hubieras cogido, ahora estaría muerto. Muchas gracias. Por cierto, creo que esto te pertenece –Luís sacó de su otro bolsillo el revólver de Frederick y se lo ofreció. Jacob lo miró dudoso, ya había visto ese arma varias veces empuñada por su padre, y no era la primera vez que la tomaba, pero le infundía un cierto respeto, ya que era el arma que le salvó en una ocasión. Pero al final la tomó y comenzó a inspeccionarla– Se la quité a tu padre antes de que intentara suicidarse. Creo que eres su legítimo dueño –Jacob abrió el tambor y comprobó la munición.

-Quedan cuatro balas. –Dijo, cerrando el tambor de nuevo.

-Tiene sentido, el revólver debe ser de seis balas, y gasté una bala en el apartamento y otra en la mansión. Será mejor que guardemos las que quedan. –Jacob se guardó bajo la chaqueta el revólver– Ahora todo vuelve a su dueño.

En aquel momento sonó el móvil en la guantera, Luís lo tomó enseguida, activando el altavoz.

-"Mis radares indican que ya estáis cerca, seguid por la carretera hasta una desviación a Lieu Sec. Seguid por el camino hasta mi señal."

Luís y Jacob se miraron y asintieron. Pronto abandonaron las sinuosas carreteras entre montañas y bosques para encontrarse en un extenso campo enorme, con algunos pueblos separados, y rodeados por los altos picos nevados del Pirineo. A lo lejos, Luís vio las luces de farolas y ventanas de un pueblo que le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Lo contemplo con nostalgia.

-Mira, Jacob, eso de ahí ya es Francia. Y ese pueblo de ahí es Font Romeu. –Luís lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro– He estado ahí cantidad de veces, ¿sabes? Allí vive mi amiga Emilie… -Jacob se alegró al ver que tras todo lo sucedido, su amigo volvía a sonreír tiernamente.

-¿Amiga o algo más…? –Trató de insinuar Jacob

-Pues… ahora que lo comentas sí que es cierto que ambos tratamos de ser algo más… Pero al fin y al cabo vivimos en países diferentes, y habría sido muy complicado… Tan lejos, y a su vez tan cerca… Temo por ella, cuando investigué sobre Slender traté de que me ayudase, pero pese a que sé que ella no sabe que existe, no quiero que le suceda nada. Mira, Jacob, a mí ya no me importa vivir o morir, pero la quiero más que a nada en este mundo. Tanto ella como tú sois ahora mi responsabilidad. Todo esto empezó conmigo, y os he involucrado en contra de mi voluntad.

-Sé que lo harás bien, Luís –Jacob le dio una palmada en el hombro, sonriéndole– Confío en ti.

Luís sonrió y siguió atento a la carretera, dejando atrás su añorado pueblo, y divisando a lo lejos el desvío. Al girar, entraron en una vieja carretera, donde el suelo era tenuemente iluminado por grandes farolas cada veinte metros.

-En un principio debemos estar llegando. Cuando encontremos a DR confío en que él nos sepa poner a salvo. Y entonces por fin podremos descansar.

-Sí, la verdad es que necesitas urgentemente un descanso. No aguantarás mucho tiempo en pie a este paso. –Luís fue a decir algo, pero volvió a sonar el móvil.

-"Vale, ya estais muy cerca. En cuanto puedas, para el coche y…"

-¡CUIDADO! –Gritó Jacob al ver, bajo una de aquellas farolas, a Slender sacando sus múltiples tentáculos.

A Luís no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando Slender impactó contra el cristal, agrietándolo, y el coche cayó a una pendiente, volcando. Jacob y Luís recibieron varios golpes, quedándose inconscientes.

Al volver a abrir los ojos vio los cristales del parabrisas roto, y el motor incendiado. El coche estaba bocabajo, pero el cinturón le sujetaba. Nervioso, falló los tres primeros intentos de desabrochárselo, hasta que logró caer sobre el capó. El humo del motor estaba entrando en el coche, por el olor dedujo que el depósito de gasolina estaba perdiendo combustible. Entonces se percató de que Jacob seguía inconsciente en el asiento, tras desabrocharle el cinturón trató de despertarle, pero era inútil. Buscando una salida vio que en uno de los cristales, comenzaban a asomar los tentáculos de Slender tratando de entrar. Luís dio una fuerte patada a la puerta contraria, desprendiéndola, y comenzó a arrastrarse, agarrando a Jacob, hasta alejarse unos metros del coche. Fue entonces cuando vio como Slender, furioso, con un aire depredador, subía encima del coche y preparaba sus tentáculos para lanzarse sobre ellos. Pero el fuego llegó al depósito de gasolina, provocando una gran explosión. Luís se tapó la cara cubrió a Jacob en su pecho, al volver la mirada, vio como Slender salía huyendo, cubierto de llamas y emitiendo agudos chirridos de dolor.

No demoró ni un segundo, se incorporó y comenzó a arrastrar a Jacob bosque adentro, hasta que las llamas no eran más que un punto de luz lejano, allí sentó a Jacob de espaldas a un árbol.

-¡Vamos, despierta! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! –Dijo Luís, mientras le zarandeaba. Seguía sin reaccionar, así que recurrió a darle dos bofetadas para hacerle reaccionar. A la tercera abrió los ojos, pero estaba confundido y débil– Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

Luís enderezó a Jacob y le ayudó a caminar. Tan rápido como sus fuerzas permitían, fueron adentrándose en el frondoso bosque, notando como poco a poco una neblina cubría sus pies. Ambos estaban agotados, llenos de moratones y magulladuras, y Jacob perdía fuerzas por momentos. Luís miró atrás un segundo, para ver a Slender entre los arboles siguiéndoles rápidamente, notó los pálpitos de su corazón alarmantemente potentes, y trató de acelerar el paso. Al fin lograron llegar a un camino de tierra que atravesaba el bosque y se dispusieron a cruzarlo, pero de pronto, un tentáculo agarró fuertemente el brazo de Jacob y lo separó de Luís, arrastrándole por el suelo. Jacob dejó ir un grito de horror, mientras Luís corría a salvarle. Sacó la navaja logró cortar de raíz el tentáculo que sujetaba a Jacob, pero Slender dejó ir otros tres que comenzaron a agarrar a Luís de los brazos y una pierna.

Jacob se levantó y sacó el revólver, apuntando, tratando de no fallar y herir a Luís, mientras un tentáculo más se disponía a atravesar al chico. Sonó un disparo, fue directo en la frente, Slender se bloqueó unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que liberara a Luís y comenzaran a correr en dirección contraria con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

La neblina seguía cubriendo sus pies y se oían los chirridos de Slender entre el eco de los árboles. Perdidos y sin saber qué hacer, las fuerzas comenzaron a agotarles, haciendo que no pudieran correr más, solo andar cada vez más y más forzadamente. Los susurros de Slender penetraban en la mente de Luís como agujas punzantes, pero procuraba que las fuerzas no se le agotaran. El dolor era indescriptible, cada paso suponía un segundo más de agonía, pero dio un paso, tras otro paso, y otro paso… hasta que de pronto, simplemente cesó. Los susurros cesaron y Luís cayó al suelo rendido. Jacob corrió en su ayuda y volvió a levantarle, veía borroso y oía sus palabras como si les separara un cristal antibalas. Pero Jacob sí que veía y escuchaba con claridad, y estaba sonriendo.

-Vamos Luís, un poco más, ¡ya hemos llegado! –Jacob ayudó a caminar a Luís hacia un gran edificio blanco en medio del bosque. Era una edificación blanca con apenas ventanas, y una gran puerta de metal. Sobre ella había un logo de cristal pintado de rojo bastante grande, una X dentro de un círculo. Jacob ayudó a Luís a llegar a las puertas y estas se abrieron automáticamente, mientras de un megáfono, la voz de DR decía "pasad". Las puertas se cerraron mientras estaban en un pasillo largo y blanco, cerrado. Una voz dijo "Un minuto para la desinfección" mientras unas tuberías renovaban el aire del pasillo, purificándolo. Luís cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y comenzó a toser, Jacob trató de hacerle recuperar fuerzas, pero era inútil.

-¡Vamos, Luís, aguanta, solo unos minutos! ¡Luego podrás descansar!– Pero Luís no respondía, ni podía oírle.

Pasado el minuto las puertas se abrieron y un científico, vestido de bata blanca, corrió para socorrerlos. Jacob lo miró dudoso unos segundos, pero el hombre le ayudó a levantar a Luís y llevarlo a través de varias salas hasta una habitación con varias literas. Estiraron a Luís en una de ellas, y este pudo entrever, borrosa, la figura del hombre diciéndole a Jacob que hiciera lo mismo. Trató de verle la cara, hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaron por completo y quedó inconsciente.


	16. Capítulo 16: DR

Luís volvió a abrir los ojos para ver con claridad a su alrededor. Notó una mullida almohada en su cabeza y una manta que cubría su cuerpo. Se destapó para verse con la camisa desabrochada y todas sus heridas curadas, vendadas y desinfectadas. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su chaqueta negra, que colgaba de una percha. Se dirigió a una pequeña ventana para ver que ya era de día, y reconoció el bosque por el que habían vagado la noche anterior. Notaba que entre aquellos arboles Slender aún acechaba, así que se apartó de la ventana para salir de la habitación y cruzó un largo pasillo blanco, hasta unas escaleras que bajaban hasta el primer piso. Todo tenía apariencia de hospital o laboratorio, con salas blancas, literas, salas llenas de estanterías con comida y agua para mucho tiempo… Luís caminó por aquel edificio un rato, sabiendo que todo estaba lleno de cámaras con las que DR le observaba. Ya en el primer piso, Luís llegó a una amplia sala donde pudo ver el pasillo por el que entraron. En aquella misma sala había salidas a varios lugares: Un pasillo, del que él venía, una puerta cerrada, y la que más le interesó; una puerta abierta a una sala oscura, solo iluminada por las pantallas de varios monitores que comunicaban con cámaras de seguridad, dentro y fuera del edificio. Tecleando, estaba DR de espaldas a la puerta, sentado sobre una silla. Luís se acercó hacia él lentamente, quería descubrir quién le había estado guiando todo este tiempo. Entonces, de la puerta cerrada salió Jacob, quien a ver a su amigo levantado de nuevo fue rápidamente hasta él.

-¡Luís! –exclamó Jacob, llamando la atención de DR, quien miró atrás unos segundos. Luís le miraba seriamente, pero rápidamente fue distraído por su compañero– ¡Por fin te has levantado! Nos temíamos lo peor…

-Cierto es, llevas más de doce horas dormido, Luís. Tu ritmo cardíaco era alarmantemente bajo. –Luís se giró para ver al hombre que le hablaba. DR, con su bata de laboratorio, sus ojos verdes y pelo rizado, y sus pequeñas gafas, se acercó a él con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra se la ofreció en señal de saludo, y Luís aceptó– No nos hemos presentado. Me llaman DR, pero a estas alturas, puedes llamarme…

-Doctor Romero. –sentenció Luís. Romero compartió una mirada de complicidad e interés, mientras que Luís una mezcla de curiosidad e inseguridad.

-Jeje, has dado en el clavo. Pero prefiero que me llames Dominique Romero Jr. –Luís lo analizó de arriba abajo, debía tener unos treinta años, así que no podía ser el mismo hombre que creó a Slender– Soy el hijo del mismo hombre que le inyectó a Loik Kernaboyl aquella inyección, sí. Pero eso no significa que seamos la misma persona.

-Te agradezco mucho que me guiaras y que me estés protegiendo, pero supongo que me cuesta fiarme de alguien que tiene una relación tan directa con Slender como tú. Espero que lo entiendas.

-Créeme, lo entiendo muy bien… Por favor, acércate. –Romero le guió hasta su estudio, donde tenía varios monitores y fotografías. Señaló un monitor que vigilaba el despacho del Inspector Rodríguez– Si no fuera por estas cámaras, jamás podría haberte ayudado. –Tras ello buscó un archivo en otro monitor y lo reprodujo. Sonó la última conversación que Luís entabló con Emilie– Si no fuera por estas grabaciones no podría haberte guiado. ¿Y sabes qué? Todo esto lo inventó mi padre. Él jamás quiso crear a Slender, pero lo hizo sin más. Encontró la manera de que no se acercara ni a él ni a su familia, aunque eso le costara a su esposa. Pero yo no uso esto para esconderme, lo uso para ayudar a las víctimas que han sufrido por culpa de lo que creó mi padre. Entiendo que no quieras confiar en mí. Pero yo solo confío en que seré capaz de manteneros a salvo, ¿entiendes? –Luís se tragó sus palabras y asintió en silencio– Bueno, pero basta de sandeces, debéis estar hambrientos. –Romero se levantó y comenzó a guiarles por los pasillos hasta un comedor con una mesa de madera– Por favor, sentaos, ahora os traeré algo de comer. –Y se fue, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-Gracias al cielo, Luís, ¡estamos a salvo! –Dijo Jacob entusiasmado.

Luís fingió una sonrisa, pues todavía estaba inseguro. Quería saber porque Romero puede evitar que Slender estuviera cerca, quería saber porque les estaba ayudando. Todo parecía tan sospechoso… Romero volvió con unos fideos precocinados. No eran gran cosa, pero Luís y Jacob estaban tan hambrientos que se lanzaron a comer sin dudarlo.

-Me alegro de que ambos estéis a salvo. Por el momento nos quedaremos los tres aquí hasta que termine mi investigación.

-Por cierto… -Dijo Jacob aún con la boca llena de comida, hasta que se la tragó y siguió preguntándole– Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Slender, pero no eres una víctima?

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes –dijo Romero, recolocándose las gafas con el dedo índice y sonriendo– Verás, mi padre, creador del virus que creó a Slender, también había creado un aparato que bloquea el pensamiento del ser. Es algo complicado, pero resulta que el aparato bloquea la actividad neuronal de Slender, pero solo en este edificio. Mientras estemos aquí no podrá ni leernos el pensamiento ni entrar –Eso último alivió a Luís significativamente, no obstante, aún le quedaba una duda.

-¿Entonces cómo pudiste poner una cámara en mi coche o en el despacho de Rodríguez? ¿Y las cartas que enviaste a Francisco Gilbert en la mansión?

-Eso ya es más complicado… Pertenezco a un grupo llamado SCP, al que a su vez perteneció mi padre. Tengo varios mensajeros por toda Europa que, con una sola orden, pueden enviar un archivo, un paquete, o colocar una cámara. Claramente, ellos no saben quién es Slender, y si sospecho que pueden saberlo, existe un proyecto de SCP que les borraría los recuerdos… Pero no me está permitido hablar de eso. Pues bien, si habéis terminado de comer, volveré a mi estudio.

-¡Espera…! –Dijo Luís, recordando algo importante– Gracias por curarme las heridas, pero… creo que te dejaste algo… -Luís se levantó el bajo del pantalón mostrando la protuberancia aferrada a su tobillo. Incrédulo, Romero se agachó para inspeccionarla. –Intentamos sacarla, pero es imposible.

-Esperad aquí, tengo la solución… -Romero se fue del comedor sin demorar ni un segundo y no tardó en volver con un frasco, unas pinzas y una jeringa. Cuidadosamente, clavó la aguja en el tentáculo y este se soltó inmediatamente liberando una leve nube de vapor. Romero cogió el tentáculo con las pinzas y lo introdujo en el frasco– Asombroso, esto demostraría mi hipótesis… Luís, me gustaría que vinieras a ver algo.

Romero volvió a la puerta por la que había venido y Luís le siguió hasta unas escaleras que bajaban varios metros por debajo del suelo. Hasta llegar a una puerta semejante a las salidas de emergencia de un hospital. Tras ella el aspecto del edificio cambió por completo, perdió su brillo y blancura y pasó a ser gris y oscuro. Había tubos y cables por las paredes y las luces no iluminaban lo suficiente. Romero caminaba sujetando el frasco firmemente, pero se paró frente a un panel lleno de botones y palancas, y una persiana metálica que ocultaba algo tras la pared.

-Me gustaría mostrarte algo. –Romero pulsó un botón y la persiana se levantó dejando ver, tras un cristal, una enorme sala, de suelo arenoso y con el único acceso de unas escaleras metálicas. Era como un almacén vacío, excepto por un extraño aparato en el centro: Una esfera enorme, con decenas de púas que sobresalían de ella, girando lentamente, y sujetada por cuatro brazos robóticos– Eso es el Núcleo. Mi padre lo creó más o menos cuando Loik Kernaboyl se convirtió en Slender, pero estaba en fase Beta. Huyendo del pasado, mi padre salió de Francia y compró la mansión en la que estuvisteis ayer. En su sótano puso el Núcleo, pero a veces tenía fallos… -Romero tenía algo inexplicable en la mirada, una tristeza profunda que trataba de ocultar de algún modo– El Núcleo –Prosiguió– Es un aparato que crea un campo magnético alrededor de este edificio, el cual Slender no puede pasar. Al principio pensé que evitaría que pasara él por completo, pero si esta parte de él –dijo, mostrándole a Luís el frasco con el Tentáculo– ha logrado pasar… ¡Significa que, tal vez, podamos curar a Slender…! –Luís hizo una mueca de duda, sin encontrar la relación– Ven, te enseñaré algo que te ayudará a entenderlo. –Romero siguió caminando mientras le explicaba su hipótesis a Luís– El Núcleo bloquea la actividad neuronal de Slender, pero actúa como un campo de fuerza. Con el Núcleo puedo saber también la actividad neuronal de Slender, si es más alta, significa que está más alterado. Pero lo que importa no es lo que haga el Núcleo, sino el cómo puede hacerlo. –Romero paró frente a una puerta metálica y pulsó un botón para que se abriera, tras ella había una sala mejor iluminada, llena de mesas con frascos repletos de líquidos, picas de agua para limpiarse, material de laboratorio, batas y guantes. Romero cogió de una mesa situada en el centro un matraz que contenía un líquido azul espeso. Tenía una etiqueta con el símbolo de Slender o los "Strojny Čalaviek". –Esto es el líquido que hizo que la energía electromagnética del cerebro de Loik adquiriera vida propia y poseyera a Krabe Irinov. Y es también lo que el Núcleo detecta. Es decir, que este líquido corre por las venas de Slender –Luís miró algo aterrado aquel líquido, tenía un poder muy peligroso, capaz de convertir a un niño inocente en un verdadero monstruo– O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que, si pudiste entrar con esta cosa en el pie –dijo colocando el frasco en la mesa– Significa que este líquido no está en todo el cuerpo de Slender. Eso demuestra mi hipótesis de que el líquido solo se encuentra en su cabeza, y solo su cabeza es bloqueada por el Núcleo. Eso significa dos cosas: Una buena, y otra mala.

-Dime primero la buena. –Dijo Luís, dudoso.

-Que puedo crear una cura que, al inyectarse en su cabeza, cure a Slender, y podremos buscar un cuerpo donde Loik Kernaboyl pueda vivir de nuevo.

-¿Y… la mala…?

-Que Slender puede entrar aquí, si te conectas demasiado con su mente. Podrá entrar a través de tu cuerpo. –Luís apretó los dientes con fuerza, enfurecido, y a su vez nervioso. –Pero tranquilo, confío en ti, eres una de las personas más fuertes que he visto nunca –le dijo Romero llevando su mano a la espalda del chico y sonriéndole– Ahora solo necesito tiempo para crear la cura, y ya estaremos listos para acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sube arriba con Jacob, podéis hacer lo que queráis, excepto salir del edificio, por supuesto.

-De acuerdo –Luís se dispuso a volver, dejando a Romero experimentando en su laboratorio, pero paró un momento –Romero… ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

-… -Aguardó unos largos segundos, antes de contestar– Eso es algo que no saldrá de mis labios.

-Lo entiendo… Bueno, mejor me voy ya, quiero hablar con Jacob.

El Doctor Romero se quedó solo en el laboratorio tratando de seguir, pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar tuvo que parar para secarse las lágrimas. En voz baja, casi como un susurro dijo:

-Madre… estoy haciendo lo correcto.


	17. Capítulo 17: La Noche de las Pesadillas

Luís sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, mientras huía de las voces por un oscuro pasillo. La sombra de Slender le atormentaba allá donde miraba, y los susurros se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes, hasta que despertó. Eran las tres de la madrugada y llovía con fuerza. En una litera estaba durmiendo Jacob plácidamente. Tratando de no despertarle, Luís se levantó y se fue de la habitación a dar un garbeo y tranquilizarse. Sentía el corazón en el puño y un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. El Dr. Romero tenía razón, Slender estaba tratando de entrar dentro a través de él. Pero Luís sabía que podía resistirse, que podía soportar el dolor lo suficiente. Luís anduvo por los blancos pasillos de aquel edificio hasta llegar al vestíbulo, allí vio que la puerta del estudio de DR estaba abierta, y que él estaba dentro, frente a sus monitores. Se acercó a él sin dudarlo.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿eh? –le dijo Luís, a lo que el hombre tardó en responder y no cambió su posición.

-Casi nunca lo hago… Me paso las noches en vela, investigando, buscando… pero nunca encuentro nada.

-Nos encontraste a nosotros. –le contestó, llevando su mano a su espalda y sonriéndole.

-Así es… es lo único de lo que verdaderamente estoy orgulloso. –Romero puso en su monitor una grabación– Me gustaría enseñarte esto.

-"¿Señora Codina? Mi nombre es Rafael Rodríguez, soy inspector de policía. Sé que le resultará extraño, pero creemos que su hijo está metido en un buen lío.

-Mi hijo… ¿¡Que ha podido hacer Luís!?

-Dirijo un caso en Barcelona que podría inculparle… de un asesinato.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡Eso es imposible, mi hijo no es…!

-Lo sé, pero… La cuestión es que ha escapado de la ciudad y no logramos localizarle, ¿es posible que le haya llamado a usted o pueda proporcionarnos una pista de dónde está?

-No… no, no sé nada de mi hijo desde hace semanas… -la madre de Luís hablaba entrecortada, se oía su llanto. Aún no podía creer lo que el Inspector quería decirle.

-… Disculpe las molestias. Si sabemos algo de su hijo se lo diremos de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo…?"

La llamada terminaba unos segundos después sin respuesta alguna. Luís se llevó la mano a la frente, apenado.

-Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, Luís. Y con razón. Procuremos que no tenga que llevar flores a ninguna tumba.

-A estas alturas… Me ha dejado de importar mi vida. –dijo Luís, casi llorando.

-Nunca digas eso, tu vida vale más que la de muchos otros, como la de uno mismo. Quiero darte esto. –Romero le dio un móvil nuevo a Luís– Sé que te llevas muy bien con esa chica de Font Romeu, mira, está conectada a tu chat. –Romero le enseñó cómo, en el monitor, su correo estaba abierto, y Emilie estaba conectada. Luís se lanzó al teclado para escribirle.

-Emilie, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte! –tecleó.

-¡Luís! Has salido en las noticias, ¡¿dónde estás!?

-Metido en un lío, Emilie, pero no te puedo contar nada. –Romero vio como una sonrisa volvía al rostro de Luís y dejó que siguiera hablando con ella– Oye, tengo un número de teléfono nuevo, quiero hablar un momento contigo a través de él. –Tras mirar su teléfono y dejarle el número, ella le llamó y comenzaron a charlar– Mira, no puedo decirte que me está ocurriendo, pero te aseguro que podré arreglarlo con la policía. Sé que tú confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-Claro, claro, oye si necesitas ayuda… creo que no me importaría que vinieras a mi casa.

-No es una buena idea, lo siento. Pero cuando todo se arregle iré a verte. –Romero siguió con sus asuntos, mirando por las cámaras que todo anduviera correctamente.– Y por cierto, me he quedado sin coche, ¿me dejarías tu moto?

-Claro, pero… no sé si recuerdas que estaba estropeada, no logro arrancarla.

-Oh, vaya, entonces nada. Oye, te tengo que colgar, ¿vale? Mañana hablamos… ¡adiós! –terminó, colgando el móvil.

-¿Ves cómo hay un motivo para seguir viviendo? Todos tenemos uno. Y el tuyo no es solo esa chica, también lo son tu madre y Jacob, ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir que no te importa tu vida. –Dijo Romero, acercándose al joven– Porque en tus manos también están la vida de muchos –y tras darle unas palmadas en el hombro, volvió hacia su estudio.

-¿Y cuál es tu motivo para vivir, Romero?

-Ayudaros a vosotros, claro está –dijo, sentándose mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta de nuevo… ¿Qué le pasó a tu madre?

-… A veces los recuerdos son tan dolorosos, que es difícil recordar. –Y tras ponerse las gafas de nuevo, continuó– Fue hace más de 25 años, yo era muy pequeño cuando nos mudamos a la mansión. Mi padre se pasaba el día en el sótano, perfeccionando aquella máquina que me resultaba tan extraña… Así que no me relacionaba más que con mi madre. Era amable y gentil, me quería cómo a nada en el mundo. Pero un día, desapareció. Mi padre me dijo que un monstruo se la había llevado, y que por eso debíamos venir aquí. Con los años, me enseñó todo lo que sabía, me dijo que era Slender, cómo protegernos de él, por entonces yo tenía quince años. Pero había mentido. Slender no se había llevado a mi madre, lo había hecho mi padre. Un día, en el laboratorio, encontré una trampilla que llevaba a un sótano que no conocía. Y allí, congelada en una cámara de cristal, estaba mi madre, muerta. Mi padre, el Doctor Romero, se vio obligado a decirme la verdad. Cómo experimentó con ella… –los ojos de Romero se llenaron de lágrimas y le costaba continuar– Me dijo que le inyectó el líquido azul para mejorar el Núcleo, que era la única manera de que de verdad funcionara. Entonces me di cuenta de quién era el verdadero monstruo. Dos años después le envié una carta a Francisco Gilbert, la nueva víctima. Mi padre ya era viejo y le quedaban dos telediarios. Me lo había enseñado todo con tal de protegerme. Pero yo lo usé para que a nadie más le ocurriera lo que le pasó a mi madre o a Loik Kernaboyl. No quería más muertes. Traté de ayudarle, pero la obsesión de Francisco por demostrar la existencia del ser hizo que su hermano se convirtiera en el nuevo objetivo. Tras eso, su hijo, Jacques Gilbert, hermano del Inspector. Luego la amiga de Jacques, esa tal Diane, luego su hermana Elizabeth. Y por último su esposo, Frederick. Traté de ayudar a todos los que pude, y hasta ahora logré proteger durante diez años a uno de ellos. Pero jamás logré crear una cura. –Luís se limitó a mirarle, sin decir nada. Pero Romero calló un largo rato, tal vez sin saber que decir, o con un dolor tan fuerte que no se lo permitía– La próxima vez que quieras pensar en Slender, pregúntate quien fue el verdadero monstruo. Loik Kernaboyl no tenía culpa de nada, era solo un niño huérfano. Fueron Krabe y mi padre los que crearon aquel ser. Y es el cuerpo de Krabe al que os habéis enfrentado. Yo todavía tengo fe. Crearé una cura, y entonces, buscaremos un cuerpo donde Loik Kernaboyl pueda volver a vivir.

-Sé que podrás hacerlo, Romero. Confío en ti.

-No será fácil. Si mis cálculos no fallan, mañana tendré un líquido que, si se inyecta en su cerebro, debería liberar su "alma" y su cuerpo moriría. Pero ahora tengo que crear un compuesto que, no solo haga eso, sino que también pueda ser trasladado a otro cuerpo.

-Por favor, explícate.

-Puedo crear un líquido que lo mate, pero aún ninguno que lo cure…


	18. Capítulo 18: Cambio de Tornas

Habían pasado tres días desde la desaparición de Luís y Jacob, el Inspector Rodríguez, totalmente cansado de investigar, volvió a su apartamento para descansar. Dejó su gabardina en la percha y rápidamente se estiró boca arriba en la cama, solo para descansar unos segundos. Comenzó a pensar, en Luís y en Jacob, y cuanto más pensaba menos sentido le veía a su repentina huida. No podía entender que podía llevar a un chaval de veinte años secuestrar a otro chico. Había hablado con su madre y con todo el que le conociera, y todos coincidían en que nunca hizo nada sospechoso y siempre era agradable.

Rodríguez se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su mesa, donde había dejado una carpeta con detalles sobre el caso, fue a abrirla, cuando notó un pinchazo en su cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apoyándose en la mesa, debido al dolor provocado. Comenzó a notar un fuerte pitido en su cerebro que le torturaba.

-No… ¡Otra vez no…! –se dijo a sí mismo, presionándose la frente con la palma de la mano. Comenzó a oír los susurros de nuevo, aquellos susurros que le atormentaban desde que era un niño. Era un dolor insoportable que había sentido varias veces a lo largo de su vida. No entendía que eran aquellos susurros, que le decía. Pero sólo se planteaba una pregunta– ¿Porque…? ¿¡Porque a mí…!?

Lejos de Barcelona, en la frontera francesa, ya comenzaba a anochecer, mientras Luís, Jacob y Romero paseaban por aquellos pasillos blancos, conversando y explicando anécdotas. Pero, al pasar al lado del estudio del Doctor Romero, oyeron una voz saliendo de uno de los aparatos.

-"Doctor Romero, detectamos una anomalía electromagnética cerca de su posición. ¿Mandamos un helicóptero?" –Romero se acercó a oírlo de cerca, y apretó un botón para contestarle.

-Tranquilos, lo tengo bajo control, es un experimento. –tras soltar el botón se dirigió a los dos chicos. –Los de SCP me tienen bien cogido, vigilan todos mis movimientos, me ha costado mucho que no supieran de la existencia de Slender…

-SCP era el grupo para el que trabajabas, ¿no? –preguntó Jacob

-Era el grupo para el que trabajaba mi padre, los que le proporcionaron este laboratorio. "Society Confidential of Paranormality". Son como la CIA europea, para haceros una idea, solo que, honestamente, estos son más serios. Tienen toda la información confidencial que os podáis imaginar. Lástima que tenga prohibido daros detalles… Siempre detectan la anomalía que provoca la presencia de Slender, y se supone que mi trabajo es investigarla. Me proporcionan agentes para colocar cámaras, víveres para sobrevivir aquí dentro, y con una sola orden pueden evacuarme a donde yo les pida.

-¿Y que es esa anomalía, si se puede saber? –dijo Luís, intrigado.

-Cómo ya os dije, lo que vuelve a Slender inmortal es un líquido que se ha unido al ADN de su cerebro. Este "liquido" ahora está evaporado y es también lo que le permite desvanecerse a voluntad y hacer que los aparatos electrónicos dejen de funcionar. Los radares de SCP usan ondas electromagnéticas, que al chocar con este material crea esta anomalía.

-Pero dijiste que tu trabajo es investigarla… ¿porque te han llamado entonces?

-Desde que llegasteis, la actividad neuronal de Slender ha ido aumentando cada vez más. Se va moviendo, a veces en Barcelona, otras por los alrededores del laboratorio… pero parece que ahora se está concentrando en Font Romeu.

-Allí vive Emilie… -pensó Luís en voz alta, por error.

-Mientras no haya visto a Slender antes estará a salvo, Luís.

-Ya, lo se… Y aunque lo viera, a lo mejor hace una excepción.

-No, créeme, Luís –dijo, casi con una risa irónica –Slender no hace excepciones nunca.

-Y… ¿qué hay de Rodríguez? Él mismo me dijo que vio a Slender cuando era niño, antes de llevarse a su hermano.

-Pero eso resultaría… imposible…

-"Doctor Romero, la anomalía está muy activa, ¿seguro que podrás controlarla?"

-será mejor que os vayáis por ahora… -dijo Romero justo antes de volver a presionar el botón– Estoy tratando de detectar su núcleo, me llevará un rato…

Jacob y Luís volvieron a los pasillos dejando a Romero con sus asuntos, mientras conversaban. Jacob notó a Luís inquieto, temeroso de algo. A diferencia de él, que se había relajado en cuanto llegó, Luís estaba constantemente alerta, Slender le quería muerto para seguir con su juego.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, Luís… Slender no podrá entrar aquí, y Romero conseguirá hacer la cura, ya lo verás.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa… -Luís se apoyó en una ventana, viendo entre las montañas el ocaso, cubriendo el cielo con el manto de la fría noche– estoy preocupado por Emilie, y por el Inspector Rodríguez. Una vez traté de que Emilie me ayudara a investigar a Slender, y el propio inspector me contó que le vio de pequeño. ¿Y si les pasara algo?

-Slender está jugando con nosotros, seguirá sus propias normas, no les hará nada.

-Ellos dos… salen en mis pesadillas. Ambos, mueren. Es como si… estuviera conectado con Slender, o si estuviera viendo… el futuro. –Inesperadamente, Jacob abrazó a su amigo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Es normal tener miedo, y más aún con todo esto. Hace dos días yo estaba muerto de miedo, pero tú me salvaste varias veces de ese… monstruo. Fuiste valiente, Luís, y no todos podemos decir eso. Quiero que sigas igual de valiente hasta que todo esto termine. ¿Me lo prometes? –Luís asintió, casi con los ojos empapados, cuando sonó su móvil. Sin demora alguna contestó.

-"Luís, tengo… mucho miedo. Están pasando cosas raras aquí" –decía la voz de Emilie al otro lado, sollozando.

-¿¡Emilie!? ¿¡Que ocurre, estás bien!?

-"La luz no funciona pero la tele se enciende sola y se apaga, hace ruidos raros, mi familia también lo siento, yo… no sé qué me pasa, es algo extraño… tengo miedo, Luís…"

-¡Tranquila, iré ahora mismo a buscarte! No te muevas de ahí, escúchame, mantén la calma. Te… te quiero. –no pudo evitar decir al final.

Tras colgar el teléfono volvió al estudio de Romero corriendo, le avisó de lo que escuchó en la llamada y este comenzó a analizar la anomalía de nuevo.

-¡Podemos ir a buscarla y traerla aquí! Estaremos a salvo hasta que todo esto termine.

-¡pero Luís, es muy peligroso salir ahora, está claro que es una trampa para matarte! Además, Slender no puede hacerle nada…

-Nada me impedirá salvarla de él. Iré a buscarla.

-Entonces iré contigo. Al fin y al cabo Slender te busca a ti y no a mi.

-De hecho, estoy empezando a dudar de eso –dijo Romero, recolocándose las gafas– La herida de tu brazo te la hizo Slender, tratando de agarrarte, ¿verdad? Si lo que Luís ha dicho es cierto y Rodríguez es una excepción, puede que Slender no siga una pauta tan fija después de todo. Si es capaz de hacer excepciones también es capaz de cambiar las reglas del juego. Tal vez todavía es algo "humano". Creo que Slender se ha cansado de jugar, creo que quiere terminar el juego de una vez por todas y matará a todo el que se cruce en su camino.

-Entonces… ¿qué hacemos?

-Tal y como estoy avanzando en la cura, tardará todavía mucho. He creado un compuesto que podría matarle, pero no curarle… Id y salvadla, sé que, juntos, podréis. Os habéis enfrentado a Slender varias veces, podréis con esta y la traeréis aquí. Tras desinfectaros a los tres no habrá peligro.

-Gracias, DR.

-Sé rápido, Luís. Ella te necesita.


	19. Capítulo 19: Fin del Juego

Romero llevó a Luís y Jacob hasta un garaje donde sólo había un coche todoterreno y les dio las llaves.

-Recordad que es mi único vehículo, traedlo de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, volveremos en cuanto tengamos a Emilie con nosotros. –le contestó Luís, subiendo al coche.

-Procura no pensar demasiado en Slender ni que te afecte… y sobre todo, tened mucho cuidado.

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él, no habrá problema. –Luís arrancó el coche y lo condujo hacia un largo túnel.

-Eso espero… -Romero volvió al laboratorio para cerrar la entrada del túnel y abrir la salida, viendo por sus monitores como el coche salía en dirección a Font Romeu.

Nada más salir del alcance de El Núcleo, Luís sintió los susurros de nuevo como agujas en su cabeza. Jacob comprobó su revólver, aún quedaban tres balas. Cerró el tambor y se lo guardó bajo la chaqueta. En menos de un cuarto de hora llegaban a Font Romeu, un pequeño pueblo francés que subía por la ladera de una montaña. Luís aparcó entre unos árboles.

-Seguiremos a pie, no queremos que Slender nos estrelle otro coche…

Luís guio a su compañero subiendo por las calles, hasta llegar a la casa donde vivía Emilie. En seguida se percataron de que las luces de los alrededores de la casa parpadeaban o ya ni siquiera funcionaban. Luís y Jacob se acercaron al jardín y, con sumo cuidado, entraron en el garaje a escondidas, dónde aún estaba la moto de Emilie por reparar. Luís vio que las llaves estaban puestas, seguramente para probar si funcionaba. Lentamente se adentraron más en el garaje, encendiendo sus linternas. Luís fue directo a una puerta y la abrió con cautela. Detrás había un pasillo, y más allá sólo oscuridad. El pasillo seguía recto, pasando por puertas a diferentes habitaciones, y por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Y cuando llegaron al final del pasillo iluminaron lentamente el suelo del comedor. Primero vieron manchas de sangre enormes en el suelo, poco a poco la luz avanzó dejando ver dos cadáveres en el suelo. Ambos tenían el pecho perforado. Luís sintió nauseas al verlo, no podía dejar de iluminarlos con la linterna, cuando Jacob le dio un leve codazo, para que mirara lo que él alumbraba.

Al otro lado de la sala, para horror de Luís, Slender los observaba, mientras uno de sus tentáculos se clavaba en la nuca de Emilie, la cual se mantenía flotando unos centímetros por encima del suelo, sujetada por el ser, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías, de las que todavía goteaban lágrimas de sangre. Luís al verlo se quedó totalmente paralizado y horrorizado.

-El juego… ha terminado –dijo Emilie, en castellano y con una voz casi robótica. Luís se mantenía, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, mientras que Jacob temblaba de miedo– Habeis… tardado mucho… en morir… Las normas… del juego… han cambiado. El nuevo objetivo… ha sido… seleccionado… Rafael Rodríguez Gilbert… Ahora vosotros moriréis. –Jacob sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero se percató de que Luís levantaba la cabeza.

-No… no puedes cambiar las reglas a estas alturas… ¡NO AHORA! –Luís dio dos pasos hacia Slender, mirándole con furia y, a su vez, tristeza. –Todas estas muertes… ¿¡sólo por lo que te hicieron!? ¡Tu hermano Mikael te quería! ¡Estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos, él no tuvo culpa de nada! Fue el Doctor Romero quien… -Slender, furioso, liberó de su espalda una decena de tentáculos que apuntaron a los dos chicos. Jacob sacó inmediatamente el revólver– Por favor, Loik… esto ha llegado demasiado lejos… ¿¡Es que no existe ni siquiera una pizca de misericordia en tu mente!? –Entonces, Luís abrió los ojos como platos, cómo al percatarse de algo. Slender, retiró los tentáculos, pero temblaba, furioso– Es eso… ¡perdonaste al Inspector Rodríguez…! Él era cómo tú, ¡un niño que iba a ser condenado por los errores de su hermano mayor! Y por eso le perdonaste… ¿¡y ahora vas a acecharle de nuevo!? Sé que todavía existe un poco de humanidad en ti, Loik… Déjanos ir ahora, encontraremos una cura, ¡y entonces podrás volver a ser cómo eras! ¡Dejarás de ser un monstruo! –Slender hizo desaparecer los tentáculos y Luís notó que la presión en su mente disminuía.

-… No hay… vuelta atrás… Morireis. –Slender lanzó el cadáver de Emilie contra Luís, quien se agachó inmediatamente para esquivarla.

Comenzaron a correr de nuevo al pasillo, perseguidos por Slender. Luís paró en seco para ver el cadáver de Emilie, sintió la tentación de ir, de verla una última vez, pese a que sabía que sólo habría hecho las cosas aún más dolorosas. Entonces, Jacob apartó a Luís a tiempo para disparar a la frente de Slender, dejándolo inmovilizado, y se llevó a su amigo de vuelta al garaje, donde cerraron la puerta y la bloquearon.

-¡Rápido, debemos ir al coche!

-No, nos alcanzará antes de que lleguemos…

-¿¡Y que propones, Luís!?

Entonces, Luís miró a su alrededor, y vio la moto averiada de Emilie. Se subió y trató de hacerla arrancar. Podía oír cómo Slender trataba de tirar la puerta abajo. Jacob se dispuso a reprocharle algo a Luís, pero viendo que no había tiempo le ayudó a hacer arrancar la moto. Slender se convirtió en neblina y comenzó a colarse por debajo de la puerta, poco a poco se fue formándose su figura, a su vez que se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Cuando, por fin, la moto arrancó y ambos salieron disparados del garaje. Slender volvió a convertirse en neblina y se desplazó por el aire, persiguiéndolos. Allá dónde iban, las farolas se encendían y apagaban, y de los cables saltaban chispas. De pronto, Slender se apareció justo frente a ellos. Luís no frenó, por el contrario, aceleró, dispuesto a impactar contra él. Y en el momento del impacto, se volvió a evaporar, y los dos chicos volvieron a sentir unos chillidos en sus mentes.

Tras eso lograron dejar atrás a Slender, volviendo por el mismo camino, hacia el Laboratorio de DR. Pero, durante todo el trayecto, Luís estuvo llorando por Emilie. Pensando en que no podría volver a ver sus ojos, no podría volver a abrazarla, ni hablar más con ella. Luís se prometió a sí mismo, que esa sería la última vez que Slender se cobraba una vida.


	20. Capítulo 20: La Cura

Romero aguardaba en su estudio, siguiendo por su monitor cómo Luís y Jacob avanzaban. Y cuando por fin entraron en el campo magnético de El Núcleo, y estaban seguros, abrió las primeras compuertas del garaje. Rápidamente fue a las escaleras para bajar. Y Cuando Luís y Jacob ya llegaban al otro lado del largo túnel, Romero ya les abría las puertas para que entraran. No esperaron a aparcar correctamente, pararon la moto y se bajaron. Luís estaba mareado, todavía traumatizado.

-¿¡Estás bien, Luís!? –le preguntó Romero, ayudándole a caminar.

-Sí, sí… sólo un poco mareado, eso es todo.

-¿Y Emilie…? –Luís no pudo contestar, así que Jacob le dio la mala noticia. Romero no dijo nada y les acompañó de nuevo a las escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho por ella… pero no es momento de lamentos, hemos de desarrollar la cura lo más rápido posible.

-Slender… entró dentro de Emilie… nos dijo que nos mataría, y que ya tiene otro objetivo…

-¿Quién…?

-El Inspector Rodríguez…

-…Entiendo. En tal caso le llamaré yo mismo para que venga aquí, hemos de protegerle. –Los tres juntos llegaron a la gran sala blanca que daba al estudio de Romero– He avanzado bastante en el desarrollo de la Cura, en un par de días tendré…

De pronto, Romero escuchó un sonido proveniente de su estudio. Rápidamente se acercó para comprobar que sonaba una alarma.

-Es el radar… detecta el campo electromagnético de Slender, pero está… -Romero inmediatamente se giró para mirar a Luís y Jacob.

De pronto, de la boca de Luís salió una enorme nube de vapor que tomó la forma de Slender. Luís cayó al suelo desmayado y Jacob dejó ir un grito al verlo. Romero, quien ya se lo temía, se apresuró a presionar un botón de su estudio que dejó todo el laboratorio en estado de alerta. De los conductos de ventilación que había en las paredes y el techo, unos aspiradores comenzaron a absorber el aire. Romero comenzó a teclear un código mientras Slender corría tras él, pero no llegó a tiempo antes que El Núcleo liberara una onda electromagnética que evaporó a Slender, quien fue absorbido por los aspiradores.

-Bajad al sótano, quedaos en el Panel de Control del Núcleo. Yo estaré con vosotros lo más rápido que pueda. Sed rápidos, todo este sistema es provisional, no detendrá a Slender mucho tiempo… –Jacob asintió y levantó a Luís, quien comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Le ayudó a moverse hacia las escaleras.

-Jacob, yo… lo siento mucho…

-Tranquilo, amigo, todo irá bien…

Romero siguió en su estudio poco rato más, tecleando en el panel y recogiendo fotografías y documentos. Jacob, con Luís a cuestas, ya había llegado al Panel de Control, pero Slender se apareció delante suyo. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, sacó su revólver instintivamente, pero Luís trató de bajar su brazo.

-¡Recuerda que sólo tienes dos balas! –Jacob miró a Luís, cómo tratando de preguntarle qué hacer. Cuando los dos oyeron la voz de Romero al otro lado de la sala.

-¡La palanca de la derecha! –gritó. Jacob obedeció y, al bajarla, el Núcleo liberó otra onda que lanzó a Slender contra la pared, debilitándose, y dándole una oportunidad a Romero para llegar hasta ellos.

Romero pulsó un botón y bajó otras dos palancas, accionando un conducto que hizo el mismo efecto que los aspiradores de la sala superior. Slender fue absorbido hasta la enorme sala dónde estaba el Núcleo. Inmediatamente después, Slender trató de romper el cristal de un impacto.

-Los cristales no aguantarán mucho a este paso… Quedaos aquí, y si se rompe, dadle al botón rojo y a la palanca. –Romero siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al laboratorio donde tenía todos los productos químicos. Todas las luces de la sala explotaron, soltando chispas, y los cables comenzaban a desprender electricidad por culpa de la presencia de Slender. Jacob observaba a Slender tras el cristal, cuando vio que Luís se caía al suelo, totalmente débil.

-¡Luís, aguanta! –le dijo Jacob, sujetándole la cabeza y tratando de despertarle.

Romero tomó el prototipo de la Cura y lo introdujo en dos tubos de ensayo, los cuales tapó con dos corchos. Tras agarrar un par de cosas más y guardárselas en los bolsillos, recubiertas de papel para protegerlas, volvió al pasillo.

-¿Está bien Luís? –dijo, sin siquiera mirarle, yendo directo al panel.

-Está muy débil, la presión de Slender es muy fuerte, incluso yo puedo notarla…

-Entonces, cómo temía, una simple onda no bastará… Cuida de Luís, es hora de que me ocupe de Slender personalmente.

Romero entró a un pequeño pasillo de doble puerta, y tras teclear un código, entró en la enorme sala dónde el Núcleo giraba lentamente, emitiendo una leve aura azulada. Slender se daba cabezazos contra el cristal tratando de escapar. Sin demora, Romero fue directo hacia el control manual del Núcleo, pero Slender le barró el paso.

Jacob observaba, sujetando a Luís, como avanzaba Romero, desde el Panel de Control. Pero de pronto, Luís se lanzó a su cuello y trató de estrangularle. En el suelo, Jacob vio que los ojos de Luís estaban cristalinos, como los de un ciego. Trató de resistirse, pero Luís era muy fuerte para él.

Romero sorteó a Slender para acercarse más al control manual, pero este le agarró del pie con uno de los tentáculos y lo elevó, boca abajo.

Luís, poseído por Slender, seguía estrangulando a su amigo Jacob, cuando este le dio una patada y le giró, comenzó a golpearle en la cabeza para hacerle entrar en razón. Pero entonces Luís le empujó contra la pared y ambos se levantaron. En ese momento, Luís sacó su navaja y amenazó a Jacob con ella. Slender golpeó a Romero contra el suelo varias veces. A la cuarta, Romero miró fijamente a Slender y le clavó en el tentáculo una aguja con un líquido azul en su interior. Todo el cuerpo de Slender comenzó a temblar y a escocer, y sus tentáculos se evaporaron. Luís agarró a Jacob de la cabeza y se disponía a rajarle el cuello. En ese momento, Romero subió por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta el control del Núcleo, y se giró para ver a Slender en el suelo, tratando de llegar hasta el. Romero tuvo un momento de piedad, pero entonces golpeó uno de los botones, liberando toda la energía almacenada en el Núcleo, el cual liberó una onda electromagnética brutal. La onda destrozó el panel de control, lanzando a Luís y Jacob contra la pared y haciendo que perdieran el conocimiento.

Cuando Luís abrió los ojos, estaba cubierto de escombros. Se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Fue hasta Jacob y le levantó del suelo. En ese momento, le miró fijamente a los ojos y este le abrazó. Tras eso ambos comenzaron a buscar a Romero entre los escombros, hasta oír sus quejidos de dolor bajo varios cables y placas de metal.

-Cof, cof… ¿es-estais bien…? –dijo con un hilo de voz, a lo que los chicos asintieron. Romero tenía un cristal de las gafas roto, y goteaba sangre de su boca– He… explosionado el Núcleo. Eso debería bastar para que Slender desaparezca un buen rato…

-Vamos, Romero, tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

-No… mi camino ha terminado… -Romero sacó de su bolsillo dos recipientes con un líquido azul, y dos jeringas, ofreciéndoselo a los dos chicos– Esta es la Cura… no he logrado que transfiera el alma de Loik a otro cuerpo, pero… tendréis que matarle. Clavad la aguja con el líquido en su cerebro, es la única manera… –en ese momento sonó una explosión y todo el edificio retumbó– No tenéis mucho tiempo, he llamado a un equipo SCP que tendría que venir pronto en helicóptero. Subid al tejado, les he dicho que os lleven a donde deseéis… Os ayudarán a vencer a Slender…

-No… no, por favor, Dr. Romero, no mueras… ¡no ahora! –le dijo Luís, cogiéndole de la mano.

-Mi cometido ha terminado, debéis ser vosotros los que acabéis con todo esto… confío en vosotros…

Romero cerró los ojos y Luís soltó su mano. Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, se levantaron.

-Vamos, Luís, hemos de subir al tejado.

-No… esto tiene que terminar aquí y ahora. Yo me enfrentaré a Slender, diles que te lleven lejos de aquí.

-¡No, Luís! ¡No pienso abandonarte ahora…!

-¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA NADIE MÁS! –Le gritó, casi sollozando– Estoy harto… todas estas muertes… son todas mi culpa… Vete, por favor.

Jacob no pudo decirle nada, y dejó a Luís sólo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, escuchando el ruido de un helicóptero rondando la zona. Cuando llegó al penúltimo piso pudo oír los pasos de los agentes de SCP. Al otro lado de un pasillo incendiado había un grupo de cuatro agentes, vestidos de negro, con chalecos y máscaras de gas.

-¡Eh, tu, quédate ahí, ahora venimos a buscarte!

Abajo, en el sótano, entre los escombros, Romero abrió los ojos con sus últimas fuerzas. Sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía.

-He hecho… lo correcto, madre. Ahora está en sus manos… –y, así, dejó ir un último suspiro, soltando la fotografía de su madre.


	21. Capítulo 21: La Decisión

-¿¡Dónde está el Agente Dominique Romero!? –le preguntó uno de los Agentes SCP a Jacob.

-Me temo que ha muerto…

-Entonces tú debes de ser uno de los dos compañeros de los que nos habló.

-El otro no está aquí, vengo sólo… debemos evacuar antes de qué... –Jacob dudó si seguir hablando, mientras los agentes se miraban entre ellos– Mirad, sé que es difícil de creer, pero Romero seguía la pista de un ser paranormal llamado Slenderman. Mi amigo Luís y yo fuimos protegidos por Romero, pero el ser nos ha atacado. ¡Creedme…!

-Tranquilo chico, te creemos. –dijo uno de ellos, dando la orden de moverse hacia las escaleras.

-¿¡En serio!? –exclamó Jacob, algo entusiasmado.

-Chaval, si pertenecemos a la "Sociedad de Control Paranormal" es por algo… -dijo uno de ellos, de voz algo más aguda. Jacob se extrañó al oír un nombre diferente al que DR le dijo.

-Félix, será mejor que cierres el pico… -le dijo su superior, a lo que el chico bajó la cabeza. El hombre tomó un walkie-tolkie de su cinturón– Unidad H-047, aquí Alfa Romero, necesitamos que aterrices en el Helipuerto de la azotea de inmediato.

-"Recibido, en cuanto termine el reconocimiento. Corto." –El grupo subió hasta la azotea del laboratorio, dónde podían ver el helicóptero iluminando toda la zona con un foco. El helicóptero se acercó para aterrizar sobre el helipuerto, pero comenzó a tambalearse.

-Unidad H-047, ¿sucede algo?

-"¡Mi cabeza… argh! ¡Los controles no funcionan y… Y…!"

-¡Es Slender…! –avisó Jacob, quien observó aterrorizado, cómo el helicóptero comenzaba a tumbarse más y más.

Pero de pronto, Jacob escuchó el ruido del motor de una moto. Al asomarse para ver el suelo pudo ver a Luís, subido en la moto de Emilie, saliendo por un túnel del laboratorio. Inmediatamente después, una nube de vapor salió del helicóptero para perseguir a Luís.

-"He recuperado los controles… Aterrizaré de inmediato. Corto."

Jacob siguió mirando hacia el camino de tierra por el que Luís había atajado, trató de deducir a dónde se dirigía, pero uno de los SCP le llamó.

-Vamos, chaval, tenemos que largarnos ya de aquí. –Jacob vaciló uno segundos, antes de girarse para ir al helicóptero.

Luís sabía que tenía el combustible justo para llegar a su destino. Pero más le preocupaba la alarmante presión que ejercía Slender en su mente. Trató de aguantarlo y seguir por la carretera. Los susurros se habían convertido en voces, que seguían hablándole en aquel extraño idioma, induciéndole a hacer cosas horribles. Su mente era torturada con imágenes de cadáveres, sangre, el miedo personificado en sombras que le perseguían…

Jacob subió al helicóptero mientras este comenzaba a despegar.

-El agente Romero nos ha autorizado para llevarte a dónde desees. Dinos, chico, ¿dónde vamos?

-Hemos de ir lo más rápidamente posible a Barcelona. Sé que está lejos, pero si queremos detener a ese ser es preciso que lleguemos lo antes posible.

Las voces hablaban en un idioma que Luís no entendía, pero parecía que poco a poco adquirían un sentido. Podía oír y entender lo que le decían, o lo que le inducían a hacer. Luís trató de no ceder, pero la presión era demasiado fuerte. Inconscientemente seguía conduciendo la moto, pero las voces habían comenzado a sobreponerse al ruido del motor, y oía sus latidos cómo si fuera a estallarle el corazón.

Pasó más de una hora, cuando el Inspector Rodríguez, quien fumaba un cigarro en el balcón de su apartamento recibió una llamada.

-Espero que sea importante…

-Inspector, un helicóptero pide permiso para aterrizar en el helipuerto de la policía, y parece que… ¡tienen a uno de los dos rehenes que buscábamos!

Inmediatamente, Rodríguez lanzó el cigarro y volvió al interior de su apartamento, sólo para coger su arma y bajar rápidamente. Con su coche fue raudo hasta el helipuerto, justo a tiempo para ver el helicóptero militar aterrizando, y un par de coches patrulla. En cuanto Jacob y los tres agentes de SCP bajaron, el Inspector se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Tú, dónde está Luís! –Dijo, agarrando a Jacob de la camisa, sólo para girarse hacia los agentes, cubiertos por completo con los trajes negros– ¿¡Y vosotros quien diantres sois!?

-Señor, pertenecemos al grupo militar europeo SCP. Secure, Contain and Protect. –dijo el cabecilla, de nuevo, nombrando a la organización de otra manera.

-¡No me consta la existencia de tal grupo, pero tenéis a un supuesto rehén que llevamos días buscando!

-Inspector, podemos explicar todo esto, pero ahora hemos de ayudar a Luís.

-¿¡Dónde está!? –dijo, justo antes de que viniera otro policía y llamara a Rodríguez.

-Inspector, el sospechoso Luís Porter Codina ha sido visto entrando en Barcelona subido en una moto. Va a gran velocidad y no atiende a la policía.

-¿¡Qué!? Vosotros quedaos aquí, yo voy a por Luís. –dijo, dando media vuelta.

-¡No, debo ir con usted! –exclamó Jacob.

-Y desde luego que lo harás… –le contestó, agarrándole de un brazo y esposándole las manos– Estás detenido.

-Señor, ese chico está bajo la jurisdicción de SCP, no puede…

-Hasta que no se demuestre la existencia de ese "SCP" no podéis hacer nada aquí. Y ahora vámonos.

El inspector forzó a Jacob hasta el asiento trasero de un coche policial, y tras arrancarlo, encendió la sirena.

Luís por fin había llegado a Barcelona, pero no sabía del todo el porqué. Guiándose por su instinto, algo le atrajo hasta allí. Tal vez Rodríguez, el niño marcado por su hermano cuarenta años atrás. O tal vez el lugar de la muerte de la anterior víctima. Pero de todas formas, las voces seguían atormentándole. Luís ya podía comprender lo que le decían. "Muerte", "Perdón", "Sangre", "Fue su culpa", "Quiero morir", "Ayúdame". A medida que Luís seguía, comenzó a desarrollar inmunidad, y gracias a las sirenas policiales pudo mantenerse despierto para poder esquivar el tráfico y seguir en la carretera. A lo lejos vio la gran e imponente Sagrada Familia, con sus respectivas grúas de obras y plataformas de metal. Pudo oír la voz del inspector a través de un megáfono.

-"¡Luís Porter Codina, entrégate ahora o no tendremos más opción que abrir fuego!"

-¡Por favor, Inspector…! –le suplicó Jacob, pero el hombre no respondió.

Luís estaba llegando a las afueras de la gran catedral, cuando se vio rodeado de coches patrulla y tuvo que atajar a través de la acera. Comenzó a moverse de forma desordenada, tratando de escapar, cuando en el intento aceleró demasiado, chocando de lleno con las obras del templo, las cuales se derrumbaron, y Luís, junto con la moto, atravesaron las puertas de cristal que había a un lado. Cuando la policía llegó todo estaba lleno de polvo y escombros, pero aún se mantenía en pie la construcción. Luís había desaparecido en el interior de la Sagrada Familia.


	22. FINAL: La Catedral de las Pesadillas

Todos los coches patrulla llegaron frente a la fachada de la Sagrada Familia y formaron una barrera de coches. Todo policía comenzó a movilizarse para bloquear las salidas del recinto.

-¡Inspector, no saben a lo que se enfrentan, debe escucharme! –le suplicó Jacob, pero este no hizo caso y salió del coche, dando órdenes a los demás policías.

Jacob pudo oír cómo se acercaba un camión de bomberos, alertados por el ruido de la zona en obras al derrumbarse. Aprovechando que el Inspector estaba distraído, Jacob trató de coger las llaves de las esposas que había en la guantera del asiento delantero, tratando de no alertarle.

De pronto, todos los aparatos eléctricos comenzaron a parpadear o hacer interferencias. Las luces que iluminaban la catedral explotaron al unísono, y los comunicadores de la policía emitían ruidos extraños. El helicóptero de SCP llegó a tiempo para sobrevolar la zona, cuando encendió un foco que iluminó la fachada.

-Narváez, quiero saber por qué se ha ido la luz. –Jacob logró coger las llaves y, al fin, librarse de las esposas– llama al servicio técnico, o…

-¡Inspector, mire eso! –El Inspector Rodríguez volvió la mirada a la fachada, para ver que el foco del helicóptero iluminaba a un ser deforme y pálido.

Tenía forma humana, pero de su espalda salían decenas de tentáculos que se aferraban a la pared. Uno de ellos sujetaba a Luís del cuello. Llevaba traje, el cual estaba descosido y roto. Su rostro no tenía ojos ni nariz, sólo una enorme boca que, al abrirla, era tan grande cómo su cabeza. La boca no tenía dientes, ni carne en su interior, sólo una masa pálida que se enganchaba entre los labios superior e inferior.

El Inspector vio, anonadado, al mismo ser que, cuarenta años atrás, se había llevado a su hermano. Se quedó totalmente en shock, un policía le pedía que le dijera que hacer, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que observar cómo el ser emitía un gemido agudo, propio de un monstruo. Jacob se escabulló para coger un hacha del camión de bomberos y fue rápidamente hacia las obras del lateral. El Inspector, al verle, trató de frenarle.

-¡No, chico, no vayas, es…! –pero fue inútil, Jacob ya había logrado colarse en las obras. Rodríguez tomó unos pocos cargadores de la guantera del coche patrulla y recargó su pistola, yendo a paso firme hacia la catedral.

Jacob subió por las escaleras de caracol por la torre, hasta llegar a la zona que estaba siendo restaurada, y subiendo a las plataformas metálicas, cubiertas por la red característica de este tipo de obras. Al otro lado de la plataforma, estaba Luís sentado en el suelo, apenas podía abrir los ojos. Rápidamente Jacob se arrodilló frente suyo para ayudarle.

-¡Luís, menos mal! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-¡No, Jacob… es una…!

Jacob sintió un gélido aliento en su nuca, al girar el cuello a su izquierda, vio el rostro de Slender camuflado entre las sombras, y decenas de tentáculos comenzaron a agarrar sus extremidades. Jacob sintió los susurros penetrando en su mente, mientras Slender comprimía todo su cuerpo lentamente. De pronto, una lluvia de balas hizo gemir a Slender, soltando a Jacob y Luís.

-¡Rápido, salid de aquí! –les exclamó Rodríguez, mientras disparaba sujetando el arma con las dos manos.

Jacob cogió a Luís y volvieron a las escaleras para bajar, cuando oyeron un golpe, y al girarse, vieron la mano del inspector sobre el suelo. Slender apareció de nuevo para perseguirles, los chicos trataron de escapar, pero fue completamente inútil, pues Slender les agarró a ambos y cubrió sus mentes de voces y gritos, mientras su vista se nublaba, pudiendo ver únicamente un denso vapor.

Jacob abrió los ojos gracias al sonido de los disparos, y pudo ver que se encontraban en el interior de la catedral, en la inmensa sala, llena de columnas altísimas, vidrieras y esculturas de piedra. La luz del edificio se había ido, la poca luz que entraba era la del foco entrando a través de las coloridas vidrieras. Jacob vio que a un extremo de la sala estaba la moto que Luís había estrellado, en el suelo.

Dos agentes de SCP ametrallaban a Slender con armas militares. Slender lanzó a los dos chicos a extremos opuestos de la sala mientras se deslizaba entre columnas para agarrar a los dos agentes y lanzarlos contra la pared, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente indefensos para atravesar sus pechos con los tentáculos. Jacob se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y corrió hacia Luís, pero Slender le barró el paso. Intentó volver a tomar su cuerpo para atravesarle con un tentáculo, pero Jacob los cortó con el hacha, haciendo que Slender volviera a gemir de dolor, abriendo su gran boca. Al caer al suelo, Jacob comenzó a arrastrarse, hasta tocar la pared con la espalda. Slender estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él, pero varios balazos le detuvieron.

El Inspector Rodríguez, cubriéndose con la mano una herida en su estómago, vació un cargador contra el ser mientras se acercaba a Jacob. Luís abrió los ojos para verlo, y con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban metió la mano en su chaqueta.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo me encargo de él. –Jacob asintió y se puso de cara contra la pared, mientras sacaba la Cura y, nerviosamente, la introducía en la jeringa, pero sus manos temblaban y le resultaba imposible acertar, derramando liquido en el suelo. El inspector vació todos sus cargadores, y miró a su alrededor buscando otra arma. Al ver el cadáver de un Agente SCP en el suelo, con su rifle militar al lado, se lanzó a cogerlo, y, en el suelo, al girarse de nuevo, Slender estaba encima suyo, abriendo su escalofriante boca muy cerca de su cara– No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a mi hermano… –dijo, metiendo el rifle en su boca– Debiste matarme cuando pudiste, ahora te arrepentirás. –Apretó el gatillo, atravesando su boca a base de balazos. Viendo cómo el ser se retorcía de dolor, volvió a Jacob para protegerle.

Este, por fin, había logrado meter la cantidad máxima en la jeringa, y se levantó para preparar la aguja. Slender aceleró contra el Inspector mientras este le disparaba con el rifle. Antes de que Jacob pudiera girarse, notó un chorro golpeando su espalda, y la pared llena de sangre. Al girar la cabeza, vio un tentáculo de Slender atravesando el pecho del Inspector, quien soltó el arma y miró a Jacob con los ojos abiertos por completo. Cuando Slender retiró el tentáculo, el cadáver del inspector cayó al suelo, inerte.

Slender agarró los brazos de Jacob para lanzarle al centro de la sala. En el suelo, Jacob sacó el revólver de su padre, al cual le quedaban dos balas, para defenderse de Slender. Cuando estaba ya muy cerca, gastó una de ellas, que impactó en su hombro. Slender agarró a Jacob de nuevo y tomó el revólver para lanzarlo al otro extremo de la sala, dónde Luís seguía en el suelo, al lado de la moto. La masa viscosa y pálida comenzó a cubrir de nuevo la boca del ser, sellándola por completo. Jacob logró liberar su brazo derecho para clavar la aguja en su frente, pero esta se torció al intentarlo. Los tentáculos agarraron por todas partes a Jacob, y uno de ellos apuntó a su pecho.

En ese instante, una luz iluminó a Slender, mientras sonaba el ruido de un motor. Luís, subido en la moto de Emilie, disparó la última bala del revólver, impactando en la frente de Slender y haciendo que soltara a Jacob. Luís aceleró, impactando de nuevo contra Slender, quien seguía en shock. En ese momento, sacó la aguja con la Cura y la clavó en el agujero creado por la bala, introduciéndola en su cerebro.

Luís saltó de la moto para ver a Slender impactando contra una columna, con la aguja clavada en su cabeza. Comenzó a salir de su cabeza un vapor que tomó la forma de un niño. Luís y Jacob notaron un grito en su mente, antes de que saliera un vapor de sus frentes y volviera al fantasma de Loik Kernaboyl, quien poco a poco se esfumó en el aire.

Jacob se arrastró hasta Luís, para darle un fuerte abrazo. Poco tardó en llegar la policía, y movieron a Luís a una camilla y le subieron a una ambulancia. Su pierna estaba rota y tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Jacob se acercó a él, tapado con una manta.

-Parece que todo ha terminado… -le dijo suavemente, mientras miraba la policía llevándose los cuerpos y acordonando la zona.

-El juego de Slender ha terminado… no volverá a llevarse a nadie más…

-Y todo gracias a ti, Luís. Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Sabes tan bien cómo yo que eso no puede ser así. Pero esto es un comienzo de cero. –Los médicos volvieron, cerrando las puertas de la ambulancia– Me alegra haberte conocido, Jacob Gaspard. –La ambulancia comenzó a alejarse, para ir al hospital.

Jacob se quedó sentado sobre un coche de la policía. Mientras veía cómo los dos Agentes de SCP se llevaban el cadáver de Slenderman en su helicóptero.

-Lo mismo digo, Luís Porter Codina…


	23. Agradecimientos

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia que tanto me ha gustado escribir!

.

Si quereis detalles sobre la historia, los personajes, o incluso música que relaciono con la historia, visitad el blog oficial:

.

.

.

.

Y quiero que sepais que seguiré por la temática terror-misterio y pronto publicaré una nueva historia dedicada al famosísimo creepypasta, Jeff The Killer

Estad atentos para enteraros de más!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-LexioRules, cambio y corto!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Final Secreto**

En la comisaría de policía, un hombre se sentaba en su despacho y accionaba una grabadora.

-Inspector Víctor Bosch, sustituto del recientemente fallecido Inspector Rafael Rodríguez. –el hombre sacó de un cajón varios informes y fotografías– Al cargo del caso tal vez más extraño de la historia de Barcelona. Conocido como el "Proyecto Calaviek", ha habido un total de treinta víctimas a manos del personaje conocido como Slenderman. No obstante, solamente dos documentadas oficialmente. Rafael Rodríguez Gilbert, hermano de Jacques Gilbert, supuesta víctima. Dominique Romero Jr. Gracias a declaraciones de la agencia conocida como "SCP", hemos logrado identificar el cadáver, pese a que toda la información acerca de él estaba oculta. Nos disponemos a interrogar a Luís Porter Codina y a Jacob Gaspard Eugene, ambos testigos potenciales. –El hombre apagó la grabadora en ese momento y suspiró– ¿Lo que me recuerda, dónde se habrán metido…? –este cogió un Walkie-Tolkie y tras unas interferencias se comunicó con alguien– Aquí el Inspector Bosch, ¿los habéis encontrado ya?

-"Inspector, no encontramos a Luís Porter por ningún lado. Ni en su apartamento, ni en Barna… Mis hombres se están poniendo nerviosos."

-Tranquilizaos todos… -Bosch tuvo que separar su oído del walkie-tolkie por las interferencias unos segundos– ¿qué hay de Jacob Gaspard?

-"En ello estamos, espere un… ¡oh dios mío… Inspector, Jacob está…!"

De pronto las interferencias cortaron por completo la comunicación y las luces del despacho comenzaron a parpadear. El Inspector Bosch comenzó a ponerse nervioso y a buscar la manera de arreglarlo, cuando de pronto, notó un gélido aliento en su nuca, y la hoja de una navaja posándose en su cuello. La voz de Luís le susurró al oído:

"Tú eres el siguiente…"


End file.
